what if
by mischy22
Summary: in the world of what if .... what if some one wanted to make Daemon theirs by lies and deception. what if she would go so far as try to manipulate Witch into helping her do just that. and what if she Succeeded, would Daemon and Jaenelle's marriage surviv
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: the names and places are not mine they belong to Anne Bishop**

**in the world of what if .... what if some one wanted to make Daemon theirs by lies and deception. what if she would go so far as try to manipulate Witch into helping her do just that. and what if she Succeeded, would Daemon and Jaenelle's marriage survive? Would Witch? and would the plot ever be truly discovered. **

* * *

Jaenelle , Morgahnn and Karla sat in the informal sitting room listing to this young witch who had come to ask for their help. Tears streaked her pale face as she tried to explain why her lover was unable to give her his child. As she tried to explain why she had came here without his knowledge and why he could never know that she had came here. She wasn't afraid for herself but didn't want to scrape to near his old scars. Scars that A Terreillian queen had made not more then a decade ago.

Jaenelle looked at her and didn't see a lie in her words. Then again she was so convinced by the young black widow that she didn't look past the surface. Slowly she said, " we will see what can be done to help you sister but I do not offer any promises."

" thank you lady. " the woman sniffled then quickly left the room.

Morgahnn placed her hand on Jaenelle's. " is this something you can help with?"

" no. but if the three of us work together I think a tonic might be made. And if it's potent enough one would be able to catch a seed even if no chance of catching one was possible."

" Mother night Janelle and how are we suppose to test such a tonic? I mean I'm sure Khary would love another child but any mention of such and he would stop taking the contraceptive brew. An myself…. Well I'm not letting any male into my bed." Karla shuttered at that thought.

Jaenelle laughed, " no I don't suppose you would. No I think I can get Daemon to help. After all I would love to have a child of my own in the hall for once."

Blank stares then Morgahnn asked, " would Daemon stay on the brew just to test a tonic?"

She looked like she was thinking about it then said, " not a chance. The second I mentioned a child he would do everything in his power to make sure I got what I was asking for…. Or at least the first time."

Karla raised an eyebrow , " the first time? Mother night you don't even have one little beast running around and your talking about a second?"

"my children would not be little beast." she said each word spacing it out then slowly added, " well no more then Daemonar is."

Morgahnn stood up from her seat, " well one way to find out. Lets go make you a tonic then you can explain it Daemon after you conceive."

" Oh , I'll sell the tickets to that little explosion."

Jaenelle looked though narrowed eyes at Karla, " you really are a little bitch sometimes."

" I know."

* * *

It only took a few tries to get the tonic potent enough for Jaenelle to be happy. No, not just happy but ecstatic because if it worked not only would she and Daemon be proud parents but she would be able to help the young witch have the child of her dreams.

* * *

It was almost night when she returned. Beal open the door before she was even up the stairs. In an excited squeal she asked, " where's Daemon?"

Noting the excitement in the Lady's voice Beal answered, " in the study. Shall I have your meal sent to your room perhaps?"

Her eyes shifted. " yes ,please that would be welcome." then she darted for the study. Stopped out side the door then very calmly entered.

Daemon was sitting on the long couch his white silk sleeves were rolled up and his hair ruffled from running his fingers threw it. Janelle gave a light but still noticeable cough. He turned his head saw her , " sweetheart is everything alright? When you send that you would be gone today you didn't mention that you would be gone _all _day."

" oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you would miss me so much."

Daemon smiled. Unchained his sexuality just a hair as he stood and glided over to her. Softly he kissed where her horn would be. Continued to her ears that he wished were those of the Dea al Mon. kissed her neck and held her with his teeth while his tongue danced on her skin. Faintly whispered, " sweetheart I always miss you . Miss your dark scent. Miss the way your skin taste under my tongue but more then that I miss all those little sounds you make when…." phantom hands caressed her body. Caressed where her fawn's tail should have been caressed the parts of her that were entirely female.

" Daemon!"

He grinned seeing her blush. Knew by the smell that now lingered in the air just what she was wanting. " Maybe our room would be better suited to show you how much I missed you today."

Catching her breath she asked hurriedly, " you have taken the brew today?"

Odd change of subject, especially when she knew that he took it every morning and twice a day during her fertile times. He did a quick count of the days. Still a few days from _those _days. " I did but if you would feel better I could take another dose?"

She saw the question in his eyes. " please, if you wouldn't mind. And I promise I'll tell you tomorrow why."

He sighed. One day he would ask her for what he wanted but not tonight. Not when she was asking him to take a second dose of that brew. " I only wish to please you lady." he gave a slight bow.

She heard in his voice the disappointment of being asked to take that brew again. Knew he didn't want to but would because she _had_ asked. Gave him a fiery kiss as his reward for trusting her. Then she scurried out the door wanting to change before he got to the bedroom.

Daemon shook his head, and called in the bottle that held his contraceptive brew. They had been married for three years and still she didn't want his child filling her belly. He Let the doubts fall because tomorrow he was going to bring up the subject and hope he could but this brew away for a while.

* * *

The young black widow smiled. She had wrapped her web around Witch. Around the most powerful Witch that had ever lived. Had made sure when her love sheathed himself inside her all her memories would swell to the surface. All the memories of the queens who were now beyond the grasp of the darkness. All of their greed and lust. All the memories of how a male should be treated. … or at least had been .

Then Daemon would see her as nothing more then the bitch she was. And he would turn to her. He would because a light jeweled black widow would never do harm to a black jeweled warlord prince. No she would let him sheath her till he was content and he would never have to drink a brew he didn't want to again. And then she would bare the high lord several grandchildren. She would produce the heirs to the SaDiablo blood line.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaenelle slipped into a gown so shear the it barely covered anything at all. Put a trace of perfume on her wrist and neck to lure Daemon to those areas. Laid on the bed turned on her side, one leg laying flat as the other was bent exposing the skin between her legs.

The door slowly opened. Daemon's heart stopped with wanting. He licked his lips with anticipation. Really looked at what she was wearing. Then jokingly said, " I think I'm over dressed."

" mmmm, yes I do believe you are my prince." a teasingly wave of her hand and all but his black trousers were gone.

He glided over to her. His heart pounded. Jaenelle rarely showed this much wanting and he was liking this side of her. Mother night how he was wanting her because she was showing him exactly what she wanted. Yes he would enjoy tonight and in the morning if she was still wanting he would indulge himself once more but by tomorrow evening he would find a way to very carefully phrase what he wanted.

She let the phantom hands caress her skin. Let the phantom mouths lick and suckle till she couldn't bare it no more. Let him be the dominate partner. Let him take her to places. Let him till she felt him slide insider her then something primal burst inside her. Something she had no control over.

She shifted her weight forced him to his back. Her nails sharpened with that primal rage , with the need to be the dominate partner. She clawed at his chest watched him flinch as he got a look at her long cat's claws.

" sweetheart if you wanted on top you only needed to ask." he purred. He wasn't upset about her ridding him. In fact his always found it exciting when she did. He loved watching her loose herself.

She curled her lips into a snarl. His voice was pricking her temper. All of her temper. She leaned down closer to his throat. Closer to the part of his throat that joined to his shoulder and bit down. Bit hard enough to draw a drop of blood and his yelp.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Her sent changed from musky to feral. And the way she just bit him he knew he was in bed with Witch. Though he didn't think she knew she was in bed with _him_. He had to force himself to remain calm. To remain passive. He loved his wife …. He had to fight to remember that as her claws raked over his chest over his arms.

He would remain passive. Would because he could see something flickering in her eyes that warned what would happen if he didn't.

* * *

Witch had her way with him well into the night. Had him give more then he wanted to. Made him submit because her rather impressive nails had dug into his skin every time he tried to do anything but submit.

She had finally rolled off him after he climaxed after she was satisfied. Drops of blood trickled down his arm and pooled on his chest from where her nails had been. The spot on his neck she had bit was now throbbing. And still he didn't dare move. didn't move because his legs were trembling from over use. He loved his wife he reminded himself again. Reminded himself because for the first time she had rubbed raw scars he hid. Scares he had thought were apart of his past. And now they were bleeding and he couldn't trust her to help mend them.

* * *

Daemon fell asleep letting his body tremble from those memories. Tremble because he didn't know what he would wake too in the morning. Was sure he didn't want to repeat anything that had happen here tonight.

Jaenelle rolled over. Growled because he was in her bed. Growled because he had no right to her bed. Her nails dug into his back and ripped down it leaving blood in it's wake.

Pain filled his voice as ice covered the walls, " Jaenelle , stop."

Her midnight voice growled, " who are you to call me that."

He turned to her wanted to screech back at what he saw in her eyes. Keeping his voice soft but firm, " Lady , I'm your husband….."

Again her voice growled, " that only gives you the right to be given _some _satisfaction when I ride you."

His eyes widened with shock. Now he knew what was wrong. He had seen that look so many time in Terreille. Had seen it in every bitch's face that tried to bed him. " my apologies lady, I'll go to my room….."

" your room? Your room? you don't have a room Prince you have a bed that I allow you to sleep in."

He couldn't take it any more. Her voice was pricking his temper. Her words were those of every queen he had ever known. Quickly he dove to the abyss. to quickly he found why. He found the web that was coiling itself around his love. His hand reach out just as pain flowed though his body. His eyes shot open with tears. Her nails were taking skin from his inner thigh. Blood was flowing from the wound.

" do more then I say prince and the price will be higher. Understood."

His heart clenched with panic. , " yes Lady. But I only meant to help you."

" help me? Do I look as if I need help? I am a queen and you serve me. "

He would need his father to help, but how could he reach him with out….. Beal …. Yes he could deliver a message if he was given the time to write it. " my apologies again Lady I did not mean to offend you. After all you are most gracious in what you allow me." he could have choked on the words but he wanted out of this room. Wanted out of it before more of his blood was spilled.

" very well. Since I am so gracious I will allow you to have a room."

_I have a room_. He wanted to scream at her. He had a room right through the door that he was now staring at. Knew if he said that more blood would be spilled. " and where is my room to be Lady?"

Her eyes shifted as her hand groped the pendant around her neck. As it groped the twilights dawn. " far away from me until I call for you."

His jaw dropped. Oh he knew that web was doing something to her. Wanted to allow the pain so that he could burn it out for her ,but….. He never heard tell of a web being able to turn a witch into what was now before him…. Never …. No he would need his father….

" as you wish lady. Please allow me to dress before you show me my new room." again he wanted to choke on the words. On the words he had said so many times before. Words he never wanted to say to his wife.

" no prince I rather like have you like this ."

His heart pounded against his chest. This time he thought it would beat right out from his body. She wouldn't really make him walk through the hall….. Make him walk in front of all of the servants wearing nothing…. Would she? The look in her eyes told him that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

The room was no bigger then her sitting room, although empty. She had paraded him though the hall till they came to the unopened part. The part that had been built for Hekatah herself. Daemon's only comfort was that none of the servants had seen him. None had seen how cruelly Jaenelle was treating him at the moment.

" here , you may call this your room , prince."

He closed his eyes to steady himself., " May I have a bed, Lady."

" you may help your self to anything in the attic. I assume you have clothing somewhere?"

Prince? Why wasn't she using his name? was it part of the spell? " yes Lady I have clothing in the consorts room."

She looked at him for a moment. Her eyes cleared. In a soft whisper she said, " Daemon?" it sounded like a cry for help. Then her eyes shifted again and he knew she was once again lost to what ever it was that was controlling her.

" Lady , May I retrieve them?"

" they'll be brought to you." an aural shield fell over the room and layers of shields fell in the hall and created a wall outside big enough for him to stand or sit while a maid cleaned his room. " you may not go further than the shields . If you do I will know. If any cross the shields without my permission I will know."

" understood Lady. When may I go to the attic to retrieve a bed?"

She smiled so curly, " you may go now price. I would like a soft place to ride you tonight."

He grimaced at the thought. For the first time he was applauded by his wife. By his queen . But it would give him a chance to send for his father.

* * *

He got to the attic quickly. Had gotten there hopping he could call out to Beal. Found it useless up here. Quickly vanished furniture that he could fit in the room. A small bed, a long couch and a chair. And a bookshelf. Though he had no idea if Jaenelle would allow him to have any books right now. Nor did he think he would feel up to reading while his heart was being ripped out.

Vanishing his 'new' belongings he made his way through the hall. Nearly ran into Beal . Sighed in relief when he did. In a soft whisper he said, " go to the keep , get the high lord."

Beal looked at Daemon's body saw the traces of dried blood. Saw claw marks. Saw fear in his eyes. Understood. " as soon as the shield is lifted I will go , prince."

He opened his inner barrier. Cursed because Jaenelle had placed a grey shield over the hall. Had extended that shield three feet into the ground. He could get out but all the servants he had gotten to know would still be trapped. Would meet their death if he left them here, and that he couldn't do. Just as he couldn't kill his wife. Daemon nodded. " as soon as you can. I hope it's not already to late."


	3. Chapter 3

Daemon waited nearly half the day for his clothes to arrive. Had hoped Jaenelle would come to senses while he sat on the narrow four post bed. Had hoped.

Beal Came in shortly before midday meal and brought him what the lady had deemed appropriate for him to where. Daemon nearly growled at the small pile of his belongings. Most he rarely wore and when he did wear them they were to be seen only in the bedroom by his wife. Wore them only if she had been hinting during the day that his advances would be most welcome, and now he was being told that was all he could wear.

" What did she do with the rest of my clothes?" he tried not to hiss, but couldn't help it.

Beal bit the corner of his lower lip, " I put them in a safe place prince. The Lady isn't well."

Daemon looked at him. Of course Beal would know something was wrong. Would have the moment the shield came down around the house. " how many of the staff his here?"

" not many prince. When the shield came down it was well into the night. Those of us who don't take residents here…. Well they were home."

Daemon did a quick mental check. That would leave Beale , Mrs. Beale and her darling meat cleaver. Jazen , Holt, and a few maids he only knew in passing. No more then a dozen servants in all. No not servants he corrected, potential victims. " give orders to the staff to play least in site. No matter what happens keep them away from Witch, Beal ." Daemon sighed, " Father will stop in a few days if I don't visit him or Lucivar will. Keep them safe till then."

" and what are you going to do prince?" there was a warning under Beal's words a warning that he wouldn't let Daemon do something he might regret in order to protect them.

" I'll be fine. Fortunately I know this dance." his voice sounded dry. It was a lie of course because what he could get away with in Terreille he couldn't with Witch. He couldn't just use phantom hands and mouths to please her, she wouldn't let him. The only ting he could do was become as passive as he could until his father came or , may the darkness help him, his brother.

* * *

Beal left with his orders as Daemon started to pace around the small now cluttered room. He hadn't noticed the bathroom this morning cursed because he did now. A single shower stall, a toilet and the sink in a room that was smaller then Jaenelle's changing room. No he corrected a room half that size would have been welcome. He noted again the placement of the three fixture the shower and the toilet shared the same wall both piece butted up against the corners and the sink sat next to the door. But was sure if he opened the shower's frosted glass door it would bang against the sink. He sighed at least his room, his real room wouldn't have the foul smell of what ever was going to happen in here. He just hoped she stayed out of it.

The door to his bedroom slowly opened as Jaenelle hesitated as she came in. if he went by what his eyes were telling him his wife had returned, but he didn't. he looked behind her eyes saw rage building knew something deadly lingered there. And her scent…. Foul … strange. No this wasn't his loving sweet wife this was what ever the web was creating.

He gave a slight courteous bow, " Lady , and what do I owe the pleasure." he forced him self to sound humbled. Forced him self not to gag on the words he never wanted to say to her.

She gave a slight laugh, " pleasure I doubt that." she took a quick look around the room. If she did or did not like what she saw she never said, " it seems you've had too much freedom as of late. Consider it over."

He wanted to pale. Wanted to rip her throat out. Would allow himself to do neither. " Lady?"

" you had no right to plant your seed." her midnight voice hissed.

He searched his thoughts rapidly to find anything he had been told about Witch if they became pregnant. Only knew that they were stricken to basic craft. Wanted to grin at that then saw what she was wearing around her neck. Not the twilights dawn . Not one of the original jewels she had been gifted at her birthright ceremony but a small ebon black pendent. The pendent she had locked away in the abyss.

Fighting hard hide the show the fear that was now starting to bubble up he managed to say, " my apologies lady I hadn't realized the brew wasn't strong enough."

She wave dismissively , " no matter, it only means I shouldn't ride you too often. And as far as inhibiting my abilities… know this prince that what you do for basic craft and that that I can do far differs. " she clapped her hands to signal for a try to be brought in. " now eat prince I wouldn't want you to lose your strength to quickly." then she was out of the room.

Daemon didn't try to probe the food. Hoped it wasn't poison. Really wished he had made an appointment to see his brother, or his father .wished he had made plans with any of the boyos for some meaningless mind numbing dinner. Anything that would cause worry if he hadn't shown up. Sighed because he hadn't.

He waited till he was sure she was away form the room before he lifted the covers of the dishes. Looked at what would be his meal and wanted to ring her neck with his bare hands. He hadn't had morning meal nor had he been given the chance and this…. This tray of food was suppose to be his afternoon meal. it was laughable or would be if his wife had meant it as a joke. He looked at the tray, one nut cake, one small piece of what he thought was thinly sliced ham, a single roll and a half cup of coffee.

Oh he would eat his _meal _would because he was hungry then he would wait to show his wife why they called him the sadist. Would show her because now he was certain if he didn't he would loose all control of his temper and would do more harm then he meant too. Would loose his temper and really try to kill her and his unborn child because he would forget that she was caught in a web .

He took a breath to calm himself. Had to because he wasn't ready to go hunting just yet. Calmed enough and ate his plate of food. It had been cold but he had expected that. Would have been concerned if it hadn't been. But the coffee…. He swallowed it down too quickly. Cursed because he hadn't probed it. Knew Lucivar would kill him if he ever found out.

His body tingled then started to feel heavy a quick probe of himself and he found it wasn't poison, but also know his body wasn't fighting what ever _it _was off. He tried to stand swayed as he did. Fell to his knees when he tried to take a step. Blinked trying to get his wits. Trying to think of what he could do. His sight blurred more and more every time his eyelids closed. Panicked he tried to open his inner barriers, found them muted.

He fumbled around till he found the edge of the bed. Struggled to get to his feet. Fell once more to the ground. His body began to feel heavy, almost foreign. The last thing he remembered seeing before he completely passed out was looking at two hooves standing before his face. He hoarsely whispered one word before the darkness took him. " Jaenelle."


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dark and cold when he finally woke. His head throbbed as his brain sloshed around in his skull. Slowly he started to feel his body sent a prayer into the darkness that he didn't. his body was screaming with a burning pain and he was sure his organ had been torn from his body. Sure if he reached down his hand would be covered in wet , sticky blood. Scared to know, but terrified not to he let his hand settle between his legs wanted to cry because he was still whole. Let the sobs fall because the pain wasn't coming from there, it was however coming from just above the area.

Letting his finger feel the area he felt a cringe in his chest. His ring of honor was gone. As his finger passed lightly over the area he bit his lip from screaming into the night. The pain around the area was excruciating. Not knowing what else to do he let the sobs fall. let them fall till remembered where he was. Remembered that he was in Kaeleer and not in Terreille and fought to remember that his wife wasn't doing this but someone was making her.

Slowly he forced the sobs to stop. Forced them back as he tried ever so carefully to make a witch light. Tried and found he could barely do that much. Pain gave way to his anger. He was pissed now. Pissed because she wasn't just content in hurting him she was also doing something to drain his power.

In the dark he forced himself up. Growled because the bed had been stripped down to the mattress. He would deal with that later. Right now he wanted a warm shower and hope that it would ease the pain enough so that he could find the source. He stumbled and nearly fell as he took the few steps into the closet that had been turned into the bathroom. Was glad he would have to walk more then what was necessary.

Fumbling around the strange room he found a wall sconce and struggled to light it. After a few tries was relieved to have some light. Relived because now he could at least see what was causing the pain he was feeling or at least see the worse of it. He couldn't see anything except a small scratch mark just above his organ . Knew a small mark like that couldn't cause the pain he was in.

Frustrated he turned the hot water on. The pipes hissed and gurgled but no water came out. Not amused he turned the cold on. A full spray came from the head of the faucet. He glared at the steady cold stream. Cursed because he knew someone had the hot water turned off on this side of the hall. Knew that someone would have been the High lord because no one came over here. He knew better then to take a cold shower, and turned off the water. No relief tonight. Not even a warm bed to curl up in.

He whimpered as he laid on the cold mattress. Cried till he fell sleep. Tomorrow he would confront his tormenter. Tomorrow is what he told himself.

* * *

He woke to the feel of sharp pain striking across his back. Couldn't rise to the killing edge. Panic raced through him. More so after he got his eyes open.

Witch stood next to the bed, a piece of a willows branch in her hand. A piece cleaned so that it could be used as a temporary switch. His didn't move as the branch stung his back. Didn't move when Witch threw it to the side and decided her claws were better suited for torment. Refused to so much as yell when those claws dug into his skin and blood trickled out from the wound.

Satisfied he was scared enough she finally spoke, " would you like to know where your jewelry is , prince?"

He swallowed hard. Jewelry not just his ring of honor. His hand felt for his pendent, for his rings. Worried, and riving in pain he forced him self to speak. Forced himself to say what had been acceptable in Terreille, " yes Lady, that would be most welcome."

Her finger groped her pended. For a moment it caught his eye, the twilights dawn. Hope filled him. Maybe he could use the black to get around her gray shield. To step out just far enough to call for help. To call for his brother.

" your ring was missing last night. So I expect that you shall give it to me today. As far as your pendent it's safe in the abyss. Where I can make sure you won't be tempted to call it in to help you."

" and my other rings, lady." he wanted to scream. Knew his wife must have fought to put the pendent where she could reach it. Had to because he was sure what ever was standing in front of him wasn't worried about giving it back to him.

Her finger passed the are that was sore last night. Smiled as she put just enough pressure for it to become painful now. " the shield was made to protect, but where it is if you call it , it will rip through your body. Oh it will still protect you prince, but most of you will be splattered on the wall before it settles on what ever is left."

His eyes widened in fear. The ring of obedience had caused pain, but this ….. He would die. Would be killed and with hope of becoming demon dead. Maybe a threat…. " Lady , how will you explain my death to your papa?"

Her eyes shifted cleared then quickly filled with tears, " forgive me." she whispered before the spell took over once more. " a warlord prince is expendable a good queen is not. His words are they not? Besides he called for your execution once…. Who knows he might still be pleased to get rid of you…."

He fought to get up, fought to meet her gaze, " Your lying…"

" no prince….. Maybe you would have done better to speak to the demon dead before I sent them to their final deaths."

Rage built inside him. Would have continued to let it build if he hadn't' felt the hum coming from his ring. If he hadn't believed her that it would rip him apart. Wouldn't have believed her if he hadn't started to feel pain shooting through his body. Forced himself to calm, " my apologies lady, I know not of which you speak."

She ran her fingers through his hair. Calming, soothing. " there, there prince. If you behave the pain will be minimal at best. And at worse…. Well I'm sure I can think of something to make you remember who you serve."

" your too kind, Lady "

" now why don't we eat. I'm famished."

He saw the tray of food. Two plates piled high with bacon and sausages , two omelets several pieces of toast. Jellies , and a large canter of coffee. His mouth watered. Hunger over powered his sense to know not to reach for it. Pain flowed from his body the moment he touched the tray. It Didn't stop till he was screaming in agony. Till tears streamed from his face.

" no prince this isn't for you. You may eat when I say you may eat and only what I say you may. Is that under stood."

He fought to catch his breath. Managed to meekly nod. 1700 years of being a pleaser slave now seemed an easy walk in the park compared to this. Compared to having the woman he loved do things to him no other queen ever dreamed of…. Or if they dreamed never dared.

Breathing quietly he watched her eat. Watched as she stuffed herself. Hoped he could have a taste. Out of two plates of food she left him a few bites of omelet a couple pieces of toast, along with a spoon full of jam. A single piece of bacon and enough coffee for a single cup.

" there, you may have the rest. Remember prince you do not eat till I give you permission. Even if a tray is brought in for you…. You may not touch it till I say you may." she left him with that thought as she left the room.

Looking at the tray he knew he needed help. Also knew he had wounds under the skin he couldn't heal. He could call in his black ring and hope he could get a singe message to his brother. Hope he wouldn't be dead before Lucivar got here. Decided to play this out. He had to because Lucivar would kill long before he remembered it was Jaenelle who was laying cold on the floor. No he could wait a day of two. And if the darkness was kind it would only be a day or two.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three months and her love still wasn't there. Was still being held by that snot nosed queen who refused to be what she was destine to be. " why would any choose not to rule when that is what you were born to do?" she muttered to herself as she stepped into the darkness.

She was restless now. Her web shouldn't have taken this long. Should have worked its way to the end long before now. Should have unless…… her lips curled into an evil smile…. Unless they weren't bed mates…. Unless they were only together because that is what people expected… yes that would explain why the queen hadn't gifted him to her yet. Why it was taking longer then she thought it would.

no matter. Sooner or later he would slip into a rut and would have his way with her, then her web would take over. Then when all his scars were rubbed to the point of bleeding Jaenelle Angelline would sell her beloved to her. Would because she would no longer be able to stand the sight of him…. The smell of him…. Would no longer want any part of him associated with her or her friends… and very soon he would find a black widow that craved nothing more then to carry his children…. One that wanted nothing more then to show him how a male should be treated when they weren't tied to a court.

* * *

It had been three months since his torment began. Three months since he gave Witch his jewels in exchange for bedding and warm water to bathe in. both thing now were useless to him. The covers he had been given now laid in a small pile on the floor reeking of sweat and immersed in his blood. And the shower….. Well that had been in vain since for most of the three months when he could manage to get into the room he seldom was granted the time to let the hot water run over his body. No the only time he could shower was if someone was watching him and that some one was always Witch…. Always….. And she rarely let him do more then rinse the dried blood off before he found phantom claws digging into his skin , raking over his organ.

He pulled himself away from the memory. It didn't matter now. Nothing mattered after she had stormed in her this morning after her morning meal. nothing had mattered when she forced him to choose between his life and that of his unborn child. Before he told her his decision he had asked only one thing, he had asked to know if she knew what the child's chaste would be. He remembered the cold look in her eyes but she had told him after she placed her hand over her stomach. Told him that the child if he choose its life was more important then his own, then she would be a tri gifted queen. And that made the decision for him. A warlord prince was expendable a queen was not, and if he choose other wise he knew two warlord prince who would never forgive him.

He took a breath knowing what he would tell her would end his life. Told her knowing full well that he would never make the transition to demon dead. Said only, " how will you explain my death to your family."

The cruelty in her voice even now surprised him, " since the high lord has signed off on your execution once before, I doubt he will mind now."

He wanted to scream that she was lying , want to but something told him that she was right. He Didn't remember what had happen next. Wasn't sure he wanted to know but knew when the torture began he wouldn't be seeing his daughter born, and had allowed that.

She had kept him awake while thin pieces of flesh was torn from his back. As her claws dug into his legs and down till they hit bone. Had been forced to endure it while he felt his ribs crack . Had endured it till he lost his voice from screaming in pain. Then had lost as the darkness covered him.

His eyes surprisingly opened to darkness. He was still face down on the blood soaked mattress. His arms and legs still bound to the post of the bed, but he was able to look out the sliding glass door. Was able to look out and watch the darkness turn into gray as the moon began to set. Watch and knew this would be his last sun rise. His only regret was he hadn't made those who served the hall part of his sacrifice. hadn't asked for their lives to be spared. Knew all too well it wouldn't matter after he was gone anyways. Witch could still kill the child even before she took her first breath, and the servant as well. Knew she may kill them just because they had been witness.

He let the sobs fall till no more tears could come. Till he was too weak to even take a full breath. Not much time now, and nothing to do but wait.

* * *

Three months had passed and not a single word from Daemon. No sign of his sister. It was usual since both Daemon and Janelle made it a point to stop in at least once a week just to see Daemonar. Daemon would stop on the pretence of just being in the area then would take his nephew for a few hours where as Jaenelle would stop and talk to Marian while she made dinner or did something else that Jaenelle found so interesting.

Though it wasn't usual to go a few days without talking three months was unheard of. Oh he had sent several messages to his sister over the time all returned with a prompt and curt reply. And none of them till today had worried him. No today he had enough.

Lucivar sat alone in the kitchen honing his blades. All of them ….. From his favorite war blade right down to his smallest knife. He had sent his darling little sister a letter this morning asking if everything was alright. Out of habit asking her if she needed a healer since he was sure Daemon's rut had either went longer than usual or something had happen this time for them to stay shut out of every ones lives.

The letter had been returned by the messenger that he had sent. The young boy had came back trembling and only said he couldn't get through the gray shield to knock on the door. Oh he had asked if the boy had meant a black shield or even a red….. But the boy stood up straight and said, " no sir, it was a gray. Felt weak though."

And that was why he was honing his weapons. If the shield was there it could wait a few hours more because he was not walking into a battle field without his weapons or with out being well shielded. He Didn't care if it was the hall. Only three members of the family could put the gray shield around the hall and only one would it feel weak. No come first light he would see why his dear sister had put up the shield instead of his brother.

* * *

He landed on the landing web and cursed. He felt the weak grey shield around the hall. Saw the un-kept gardens and the tall uncut grass. Knew something was wrong. No not just wrong, worse.

His gold eyes filled with rage. He could fill his brother though he felt weak and distant but his jewels were somewhere else in the Hall he could sense that too. Could sense it because he knew what he was looking for. Fought hard not let out an enraged war cry. Fought harder not to summon the boyos just yet though he was sure they could feel his rage transmitting through the ring. Was sure so could his queen.

Rising to the killing edge he dew his war blade and leaped into the air. His dark wings pumped hard and fast as he circled the great hall. As he circled trying to find the room that his bother was in. sat himself down easily just outside of the Aural shield, just a hand span way from the warning webs that had been set by Witch

Looking though the red haze he peered into the glass door. His heart nearly stopped as he saw his brother laying face down on the bed. Emotions over whelmed his good sense. The good sense that would have told him to send a message to the keep or to send for help before stepping into that room.

No , he just quickly slipped past that gray shield. Passed through the door and was staring at his brother's lifeless body before he could set his emotions aside. Before he could think of who could have done this. He took a deep breath and could taste the fear in the room. Looked closer at his brother. Saw his legs and arms were bound to the bed. Saw his back sheeted in glistening blood. He waited for a moment longer saw his brother move ever so slightly from taking a jagged breath. And then swore. Didn't think as his voice raised, . " Damn it bastard what in the name of hell is going on here?'

Daemon turned his head ever so slightly trying to see where the voice had came from. His eyes were only half open but Lucivar could still see that Fear laid in those eyes as much as relief. ," Jaenelle … my…. punishment"

" Cat did this?" Lucivar shook his head… no it couldn't be. Jaenelle hated violence. Hated hurting anyone…. Well that is unless some one was hurting some one she loved then she would turn deadly….. But this?

Daemon swallowed. Little good it did him when his mouth was parched, " protect… baby." his eyes closed softly. He was too weak to stay awake any longer. Too weak and he didn't have his jewels to help him now.

He felt her fury coming down the hall. Felt something else mixed with her scent. Lucivar smiled. He could work with that scent, knew that scent since Daemon had mentioned baby. After all she couldn't use anything except basic craft. Stood his ground till the door swung open.

She had a makeshift club in her hands. Had been ready to beat what was left of her 'husband' . had been till she saw the furious gold eyes locked on her. He hadn't been part of the spell. She froze as the piece of wood fell from her hands.

" hello Cat." he sounded too calm, too in control. Only a fool wouldn't know that he was riding the killing edge. Any one who didn't know him well enough wouldn't have known he was close to panic.

" Lucivar?" her voice came out a soft whisper as she fell to her knees. Her mind tried to reason with itself and couldn't. he was her protector , but how could he protect her against herself.

He saw her fighting to regain control of her body. Knew she couldn't, " Drop the shield Lady it's too much strain on you."

" shield?" her eyes shifted. Then she gave a slight nod. As she did she looked at Daemon and her anger rose once more. Her claws unsheathed once more as she lunged at him. Was caught by Lucivar.

She fought to scratch him, claw him. Knee him. Anything she could do to get him to let her go. couldn't get through his shield. couldn't get through the ebon black shield that _should have _recognized her. " enough ,Lady . Your going to either hurt yourself or your child." he hissed.

Her eyes cleared once more. She started to cry. She didn't want this. Lucivar was angry at her. She couldn't remember why. Then part of her craved Daemon's blood. Wanted to see it run red. Wanted to see the walls covered in it. Couldn't understand that either.

" come on cat lets get you tucked in a bed and we'll get this all straitened out after a nap." he hoped. Keeping his grip on her waist and led her from the room where Daemon was. Lead her to the main sitting room and pushed her into the couch. Slapped a ebon gray shield around her. " now stay."

Beal rushed into the room. His eyes hollowed with exhaustion but relief still filled them as they locked on Lucivar, " thank the darkness."

" what in the name of hell Happen here Beal. And why didn't any one send for help?" why didn't some one tell one of the messengers that he had sent?

" we didn't send for help because we couldn't. as far as what happen…." he looked at Janelle who was now asleep on the couch. " she went mad. I don't think she's walking in the twisted kingdom but…… her rage was centered on Daemon. Just Daemon."

" and did my brother do anything to stir her anger?" if there was a reason he would deal with it , if not….. he would consider really throttling his sister.

" Prince her anger stirred if he so much breathed without her saying so. No Prince Sadi hasn't done anything except bare the brunt of her anger to save us."

" I see. " he paused weighed his thoughts. He needed his father to deal with Janelle. Also needed to get Daemon to a healer. " Beal get to the keep and bring my father here. If he's riding the killing edge so be it. "

" understood."

Lucivar walked with him to the main door stood in the doorway. Sent a summons to Morgahnn. * Daemon needs a healer* reconsidered , * no healers*

A moment later * is Janelle not there?*

* He needs both you and Karla. Now get your asses here.*

There was no arguing with that. He had sent his frustrations through the thread . Knew all of the boyos would feel it as well. Knew they would be here before either of the Healers were. didn't care. His brother needed help and so did his queen.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucivar took one more look at his sister. He could feel something about her that he didn't like , couldn't quite place his finger on it. Knew his father would. Help was on the way but he needed to be able to tell the healers what had happen and right now that was one thing he didn't know but if the darkness was kind maybe his brother could tell him.

His heart ached as he hurried back to his brother. Panic washed through him as he watched hid brother shiver. Watched him struggle to take a smallest of breaths. Knew he had to do something to help, something that would keep his brother alive. Concentrated on something small. Quickly cut the ropes from his wrist and ankles. Cursed himself because he hadn't noticed how deep the ropes had cut into the skin. Cursed because it was something else that would need to be healed.

His hand slowly passed down Daemon's black hair came back up covered in blood and sweat. He wouldn't concern himself with that right now. He just had to remind himself that he had seen worse…. Had done worse. Let his hand pass down his brother's blood coated back and winced from the heat that was pouring off of it. Closed his eyes because he knew an infection had already set in. knew the infection wasn't some where on his body but rather was in it. Closed his eyes trying to keep the knowledge that his brother wasn't going to live much longer out of his thoughts.

Keeping his voice calm and quiet he whispered, " Daemon , can you tell me what happen?"

After a few short minutes Daemon raised his head off of the bed . Finding that he was too weak to hold it up, he let it fall back down. Knew his hands were free and used what strength he could to find his brother's hand. " Lady… not well…. My fault " his voice was so faint it barely made a sound.

Lucivar closed his eyes and hoped if he tapped his jewel he could at least stop the bleeding. Hoped. Ebon gray power rippled though the room, lightly hit Daemon. He saw the bleeding on his brother's back stop. Thanked the darkness. Hoped he bought he brother enough time… couldn't be sure.

Not willing to think that he was going to loose his brother he wanted to keep him talking. Had to because if it was too quiet he would think of nothing less, " no old son, she's not well. I think there's a web."

Daemon looked up at him. Had a brief moment of clarity. Tried to explain," web… yes the web… triggered it somehow."

He could hear his brother's words getting fainter. Knew he needed help. Didn't know how much blood had already been lost. " rest Daemon father will be here soon." _mother night please let him hurry._

* * *

Riding the red winds it didn't take too long to reach the keep. Beal wished it did because the sun was now high in the sky and knew the high lord would be resting. Knew but this was to important not to disturb him.

Gathering himself up he too quickly made his way to his room. Then all to hard knocked on the door. Kept banging till he heard the high lord growl.

The sound startled him. Startled him enough to growl. " who is it"

The door slid open just enough for Beal to step inside, " high Lord your needed at the Hall." he didn't sound meek but did sound very worried.

He knew his old butler well. Knew him well enough to know he wouldn't disturb him for some minor trouble. " what is it Beal?"

" something is terribly wrong with the Lady." his voice trembled. Then mournfully added, " your talents may be needed high lord." he regretted saying it but he wouldn't let him go there unless he had some warning.

" and what talents are those?" Saetan crooned.

" you may need to help…." he didn't dare say who, knew better . Knew he had to, " your son make the transition."

His heart stopped and he was emerged on the killing field before he had known he had taken a step towards it. He glared at his former butler. Wanted to know more … didn't dare ask because he knew only one person in all the three realms could have easily killed his son. Knew she was married to him. No he wouldn't ask just yet.

Saetan was up and dressed a moment later. Riding the black winds just a bit after that. Riding them as quickly as he could with out care of what it was doing to him. With out worry because he was told he would be in hell soon enough.

* * *

Lucivar had found the bathroom. Had called in a plain white mug that he always carried with him and filled it with cold water. Hoped if his brother took a drink he could talk. Could keep talking just a little while longer.

"Daemon can you sit up enough to take a drink?" Lucivar's voice quivered. He had seen so many people die through the years. Had seen his brother hurt before but what he was seeing now scared him. Scared him because he wasn't ready to loose his brother. Was sure if he did he would kill the queen that had done it. There was no law against murder but a debt would be collected.

After he had gotten the bleeding to stop he had rolled Daemon to his side. Saw how much weight his brother had dropped. Seen the sagging skin under his dull gold eyes. Saw how sunken in those eyes were. Fear he was loosing his brother now overwhelmed him. Overwhelmed him , but made it clear in his mind who ever had wrapped his sister in that web was going to die a very , very slow death. In fact he was almost willing to do the execution himself because his brother may not live long enough to lay eyes on his unborn child.

Daemon took a small sip to please his brother. Coughed as the cold fluid trickled down his raw and swollen throat. He breathed in so lightly. Finally spoke, " I'll be alright prick….. Just need …. Sleep." it was a lie and he knew it. Knew if he fell asleep he wouldn't be waking back up. Still he wanted the pain to stop. Wished more then anything to make this alright for his brother.

" shhh , don't speak. Save your breath old son. Just save your breath." nervously he patted down Daemon's hair. There was nothing else he could do but wait and hope a healer would get here soon. He wouldn't offer his brother more to drink after seeing how it hurt him to swallow. Knew there was nothing else he could do.

His head shot up when he felt his father's fury. Felt the dark power circling the hall. * Father in back of the hall . Hurry.*

Saetan cursed. Passed through the walls to save time. Froze for a brief moment when he saw his mirror laying so still, laying in a pool of his own blood. " what happen?" he tried to keep the anger from is voice. Tried but couldn't.

" Jaenelle is wrapped in a web. I can feel it but I don't recognize it…… Father Witch did this."

" no…. No she…. Would never…." he wouldn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. His daughter would not have done this. Couldn't have.

" father….. She did.. Hell if I wasn't shielded so well she would have tore my heart out with her bare hands."

" you called for ….." he had to change the subject. Had to know if a good healer was on her way.

" Karla and Morgahnn should be here any time. They were both in Scelt."

" where's the Lady?"

" our very pregnant queen is sleeping in the sitting room. I wrapped a sleep web around her." Lucivar said so dryly one could have though the was carrying a conversation with the dead. He also had to tell his father because he knew what he do if Daemon did die.

" I see….. Prince when Karla arrives I want him taken to Glaica immediately."

Lucivar turned slightly so he could see his father clearly. Saw the red haze in those golden eyes. Knew who he was talking to even if he wasn't giving any outward signs. " high lord?"

" his body can be healed anywhere but his mind will never heal if he is kept here… at least not till the entire hall is cleaned. I hope Marian would be able to instruct Helen with that." he wasn't sure if Daemon's body cold be healed , but he wasn't going tell his son that right now. Wasn't going to say it because he had just watched Daemon's eyes glance up at him. And he wouldn't tell his mirror that there was no hope.

" I'll see to it high lord." Lucivar knew. Knew what his father wasn't saying. Was glad his father hadn't put words to that fear.

* * *

Karla and Morgahnn arrived together along with most of the boyos. The hall looked to be in one piece. Looked …. But the smell ….. Fear , pain, and blood scented the air. Along with the mix of males rage. Then there underneath it all was the almost faint smell of rot. Karla went cold while Morgahnn started burning with rage.

The boyos yielded. Yielded because this was queens rage and right now they didn't know who would be on the receiving end of that rage. Was sure they didn't want to know.

Karla called out to Lucivar. * Prince Yaslana , where.*

He felt her temper wash through the hall, through his ring. Sent back a warning, * leash the tempers. _Now_. You'll do my brother no good if you don't.*

Karla flinched. Reined in her temper forced Morgahnn to do the same. Then entered the hall. There was no signs of a battle being fought here. Just the smell of fear and worry still lingering. They saw the high lord hunched over, guarding something on the couch. Took a step in the room.

Saetan turned to them and growled, " right now Daemon is in need of both of you. Boyos help me get the queen up to bed…. Up to the consorts room."

" consorts room, high lord? Surly you mean…." one of the boyos spoke. He never knew who.

" I said what I meant." he hissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Karla used her ring to find Lucivar. Had to because the scent of the hall was bothering her too much to find him otherwise and she was not opening her inner barriers to this. A quick check and she found the hallway. Rushed to his side because he was flipping though to many emotions to be healthy for any male. To be healthy for any thick headed eyrien. She came to a sudden halt when she entered the tiny room. Gasped as she saw Daemon's raw, skinned blood covered body. " mother night." it came out as a ghastly whisper

Lucivar turned to her as tears glazed his eyes. " there's not much time Karla." he had his brother's hand in his . He could feel his life draining . Could feel that he was loosing his brother. Could see it in Daemon's sunken pale gold eyes.

Karla hurried closer and quickly rained in all of her feelings. Had to really concentrate. Placed her hand on his chest felt his heart was still beating strong. Slow but strong.. Breathed out slowly. " there's enough. Morgahnn we need to work together." * Lucivar's right really there's not much time. …. Barely enough.*

* then why?* she looked in Lucivar's eyes. Saw he would break if he knew the truth. Tried to be the arrogant ball of fire that he was use to. Tried to shrug, " of course. Isn't that how we usually work best?" her eyes shifted. Forced him to meet her gaze. She had to find a reason to get him out of the room, " Lucivar will you find some warm blankets for your brother. Preferably from either yours of your father's bed. It will comfort him." not only that the rooms were on the other side of the hall, and it would take him a few minutes to get back here. Even if he passed through the walls it would take him a few minutes.

Morgahnn waited till Lucivar was out of hearing range. " how bad?"

Karla looked to her fighting her own tears, " witch wanted these to be death wounds."

She nodded. Knew if Jaenelle wanted some one dead there was no hope. Knowing he was still alive…. Told she wasn't sure. " then lets make sure they're not." she said as softly as she could. Hoping there was enough time. Hoping if they healed him Witch wouldn't decide to finish what she started.

* * *

Lucivar didn't speak just Darted from the room. Didn't care when he knocked down a small table that had a lamp on it. Didn't care that he didn't ask his father for permission to take the cover from his bed. Didn't care that he could hear his father growling across the hall. didn't care about anything till he was back by his brother's side.

Karla looked up looking exhausted. In a horse voice said. " did the high lord decide where he wanted his son tucked in while he heals?"_ not here, any where but here._

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, knowing Karla , his sister wasn't asking. Knowing, Karla the Healer and black widow was. " he ordered that he should be taken to Glaica, Lady." Lucivar humbly said. Hoping all the while she wouldn't look at him and say that Daemon wouldn't survive the journey.

She sighed. Knew she could get him there. Wasn't sure if she would ever be able to get his scent out of the walls after he left, " I see." she looked back down at her patient, " we'll need a coach that has a bed. Prince will you drive it please? The sooner we get him tucked in the sooner he can rest."

Lucivar gave a nod. " he'll be alright?"

" yes prince his body will heal." oh she had to make that distinction didn't she. Mother night, he had to be alright. He had to heal, because she wasn't going to deal with the high lord, Lucivar and her queen if he didn't.

* * *

Lucivar had been too nervous to move his brother. Couldn't keep the fear out of his mind that he could be the finale touch that could kills his brother. Yielded when Morgahnn placed her hand on his arm and whispered, " Prince will you help me pack some things from the work room?"

He knew there was nothing she would really need, or thought he knew. But it had gotten him to leave his friends to help Karla. Not just friends but Morghann's husband, who knew enough about wounds that made him feel at ease about leaving the room. Leaving his brother.

After some debate over how to move the very frail Warlord prince, Khary and Aaron helped get Daemon into the coach. Fought to keep their stomachs as they did. But they did get him tucked into the bed for the nearly three hour ride. And silently hoped they wouldn't be riding with his corpse for most of the ride.

After seeing the high lords eyes the rest of them had decided to go back after they got a more accurate cause to Daemon's wounds. Or at least that is what they had told the high lord. No the real reason was because they wanted to help with Jaenelle. Had Stayed to make sure the high lord didn't kill the queen because she had nearly killed his son. Hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Jaenelle woke slowly with one of Daemons shirts wrapped around her. With his blankets tucked under her so she was warm. Woke in Daemon's bed, in Daemon's room. His dark spicy scent surrounded her. Almost sent her into a panic because it wasn't Daemon who was watching her.

Saetan sat next to her watching , waiting . Watching her not knowing if he should throttle her or comfort her.

Her eyes focused slowly. She felt like she had been asleep for months. Saw Saetan watching her intensely. In a small voice she forced herself to say, " Papa?"

He glared at her. Growled as he asked, " what do you remember witch child?"

Tears stung her eyes. " everything. I remember every wound I caused. I tried to fight the web. Tried to control my action. If I would have fought harder I would have lost the child, if I didn't fight at all I would have killed Daemon. Papa , I didn't… please …. Please tell me I didn't." the tears flowed over and streamed down her face.

He wanted to yell. Wanted to know why the unborn child was more important then his son. Knew. She was protecting something that Daemon would have sacrificed himself for…. A queen. Whispered the answer to her question as he let all his doubts fill his voice." I don't know witch child. I don't know."

" the web , you burned it out?" _please say you did. Please say that I didn't just think there was a web there._

" yes Lady I burned out the web. Your lucky it didn't kill you as well as my son."

Jaenelle flinched. She heard the anger that he was trying so hard to keep from it. Slowly she asked, " may I see him?"

The air crackled in warning before Saetan to put enough control over his temper to speak. Enough control to see the bed of emotions swarming in his daughter's eyes. Emotions that wouldn't be there if she had meant any harm to his son, or if what she had done had been by her own doing. Ever so slowly he answered, " he's not here witch child."

Her panic gave way to hysteria, " not here? Papa he shouldn't move.. He'll…. The wounds …. I'm sure.." her voice broke as sobs ran down her face.

He pulled her close to him trying to comfort. Trying to sooth her. Couldn't because his own tears were falling. Falling because he was sure he would be helping Daemon make the transition to demon dead. Had been sure of that when he had laid eyes on him.

* * *

Lucivar got them to Glaica as quickly as he could and it still took just over three hours. Still had taken far to long for his brother to be brought to safety. he had been scared to ask any question during the ride. Worried that either Karla or Morgahnn would tell them that Daemon was beyond help, but now he needed to ask something, still couldn't ask what he wanted, " where would you like me to take Daemon too."

Karla knew he meant what room . Knew his mind was working far faster then his mouth. Sighed because she knew if Daemon took a turn for the worse she would need to dose Lucivar with her strongest tonic. " take him up to the family wing. He can rest across from my room for now."

Lucivar looked at her with suspicion. Then she added, " Lucivar he's my brother too. You just share the blood line."

He nodded. Felt like he had offended her and didn't mean to . He started to lift his brother caught the smell of dried spoiled blood, had to force himself from loosing his stomach. Slowly asked, " would it be easier to wash him first….. To see the wounds better … that's all."

Morgahnn hissed. They were going to wash him some, after they had him on a proper bed . Karla felt her tense. Knew Lucivar was only worried, " prince if you think you can wash him up a bit with out causing him too much distress then you may try." she was hoping that he would back down. Hoping he wouldn't try. Should have known better.

Lucivar found his eyrien arrogance. Found it then calmly said, " wouldn't be the first time I put my brother in a tub of water."

_Mother night_. " Lucivar , he's asleep you'll have to hold him so he don't slip into the water. I doubt he'll wake for some time ."

He understood. Also understood if Daemon woke to blood sitting on his skin his mind would break. Would because he had no protection from memories anymore and there were still things he hadn't quite put behind him. Could never put them fully behind him because even this long after the purge soul wounds were still mending. Of course most of the mending that needed done was in Daemon's head, but he couldn't help his brother with that. At least not yet. But he would try.

* * *

Aaron filled the tub as Lucivar sat his brother's limp heavy body in the warm water. Lucivar watched as Daemon's head rolled to the side. Wasn't sure if it was because he was in a deep sleep or if his bother was loosing what was left of his strength. Watched a moment later as the clear water turned murky with the blood . Decided then to make this quick and get his brother tucked into bed before he got any worse. Hoped he didn't get any worse. Wasn't sure if there was a worse.

The bath hadn't taken long. Just long enough to get most of the dried blood off of him. Long enough to wash the sweat and grim from his brother's now shaggy hair. Then Lucivar quickly patted his brother dry and laid him on the bed and called for Karla.

Lucivar's heart ached seeing the raised scratch marks on his bother's chest. Probed them while he waited for the healer and found they went to the bone. Let his physic tendrils wonder though his brother's body and found most of the wounds went to the bone. Except the ones on his inner thigh those were just deep enough to expose muscle. Deep enough to cause pain till they healed.

Karla came in slowly , knew Lucivar had checked the wounds. Knew that none of them were bleeding. Was relived that she and Morgahnn had at least got the internal bleeding to stop. Or at least stop for now. " Lucivar , Daemon will be alright. He just needs rest and something to eat right now."

" your not putting him in healing webs?" he sounded scared, sounded almost hysteric

" no prince. Not right now. He's gone with out a decent meal too long. The wounds are healing but I can't do more till he eats some. Besides maybe some of your eyrien stubbornness will rub off on him and he'll decide that his wife needs to spend a few days in a cold mountain lake."

Lucivar perked up .knew Karla was giving her consent to that particular kind of punishment. Knew if Daemon was to eat then he could talk to him a bit more, maybe even find out what happen," Mrs. Beal came with us didn't she?"

" yes prince both she and Helen came. You'll find her in the kitchen giving my cook an ear full about her kitchen being so unorganized."

A grin bloomed on Lucivar's face. " maybe I should go check on her."

" that would be a _wonderful_ Idea prince and when you return your bother should be easy enough to arouse to have something to eat." she didn't like being so pleasant but right now she had the darkest jeweled prince second only to the high lord needing her help and she had his brother bordering panic.

Lucivar was at the door when she added, " I asked for Marian and your little beast to come here."

He turned slightly, " Lady?"

" Daemon needs his family, prince. Besides dealing with your little monster should take his mind off everything else." besides Marian can deal with your emotions right now better then I can.

" Then I'll see that my son spends a lot of time with his unka Daemon." Lucivar grinned half heartedly as he left the room

With her and Daemon alone in the room she whispered, " I promise prince when I get my hands on the bitch that used my queen this way….. Well you'll be proud of what is left of her. I swear you will." then she pulled the glacier blue satin sheet up over his body then placed a warm fux fur blanket on top of that and let him rest. Let him break free of the sleep web


	8. Chapter 8

Daemon woke alone in the dimly lit room. His body throbbed with the dull pain that he had now grown a custom to , and still raged with fever. His dim golden eyes fluttered open as something tickled his nose.

Still dazed he grinned. At lease his last vision wouldn't be of the room that Witch had ripped his skin from his body. The room where he choose that his daughter's life was worth more then his. As least he would have this illusion, and a moment of peace before the darkness took him.

Wanting nothing more then the brief moment of comfort he slowly tugged the fur cover over him. Slowly noticed the soft satin sheets caressing his skin. Felt the overly stuffed pillows under his head. If he could have he would have thanked Jaenelle for this moment of kindness. Was certain he would never be given a chance.

His eyes closed once more and everything was still. His breathing slowed and all was as it was before he woke. Quiet , still and safe.

* * *

Lucivar carefully pushed the white painted door open. Silently hoped he wouldn't find his brother hadn't passed into the darkness. Prayed to the darkness as hard as he had done when he asked for a queen he would be proud to serve. Smiled when he saw how at peace Daemon looked. Not well , not in the least , but at least at peace.

He knew Daemon had woke. Knew because he was curled up on his side with the covers falling from his shoulder. Shook his head because he had doubted Karla, had doubted Morgahnn. Well he wouldn't doubt them no more.

Carefully he placed the silver tray on the night stand then ever so carefully sat on the bed sitting as close as he dared. As close to Daemon's back he could feel the heat of his body and knew his brother would need the realms best healer to rid him of the infection. He would need Jaenelle but that wasn't even a remote possibility , wouldn't be unless …….

The thought didn't have a change to finish forming before Daemon moved ever so slightly. Wanting to make sure his brother knew who was in the room, Lucivar tried to softly rub his brother's back. Tried to sooth him , comfort him. Stopped when the tears began to stream from his face. Stopped when he could feel Daemon's muscles bunch up under his fingers.

Fool. Idiot. He had seen his brother's back this morning . Had seen the blood glistening on it. Should have known that it would be painful to touch. Cursed himself for not thinking. He sighed and slid his hand over his brother's shoulder in the pretense of bringing the cover back tightly around him. Let his hand linger long enough for his brother to breath in his scent. Cursed again when Daemon began to Coughed and wheeze.

He couldn't help but cough . His brother's scent was strong and burnt like liquid fire pouring into his lungs. Felt like a thousand knifes stabbing his chest as he tried to breath. Daemon bit his lip from coughing again, bit it so that he wouldn't try to speak. Knew his brother wasn't leaving.

His bright gold eyes widened in shock and worry. Realized just being that close he was harming his brother. Harming the one person he didn't want to. Had to apologies. Quickly found the ebon gray thread tried to open a link with Daemon. Found it muted. Dropped to the gray, anger started to build when he couldn't open the link. Accented to the red. To both his and Daemon's birthright , cursed to himself. Tried on the lightest thread. Tried on the white…. Had to stop himself from stepping to the killing edge. Had to remind himself that anger had no place in a healing room. Had to force himself to remember that it would be deadly here.

Couldn't rein in his temper completely but he had to tell his brother that he would be fine. Would tell him at least that much. Couldn't say what he wanted to. Anger filled his voice, " what the hell did she do?"

Pain and fear fled as he rolled over and saw the red haze burning in his brother's eyes. Had seen that rage oh so many times when they were in Terreille. In a course whisper he slowly said, " nothing that wasn't hers to do."

Lucivar reined his temper in a bit more unsure if he had heard his brother correctly. " I'm sorry?"

" I serve freely. It's her right to…" he winced from how dry his throat was. Had to make this right for his brother. Had to. " protect the baby. I'm expendable."

"Like hell you are…" he got up and started to pace. Needed to move, " where are you Daemon?"

Out of all the stupid things ….. " Kaeleer." he said slowly…. At least he thought he was.

" right Kaeleer. Now when in Kaeleer who is law?"

He was dizzy , hungry and wanted fiercely what ever was on that tray. Knew it wasn't for him. " witch is law."

He stopped pacing. Saw how weak his brother was. Decided to push him just a little more. " Glade to see you brain is working. Now what are the three top laws blood live by?"

"honor, cherish, protect." he paused trying to force his voice to work continued, " serve, then obey."

" and if the third interferes with the first?" Lucivar looked at his suspiciously

Daemon took a weak breath. Didn't like where this was going. Knew better not to answer. Really wished he didn't have too. " if I wouldn't have obeyed. I would have killed her."

" no old son you wouldn't have."

" you weren't there!" he tried to yell. It came out in a cracked whimmper.

" No I wasn't . But I would have came if I had known. Father would have…."

" why should he care?…… he wanted me dead long before now."

"he's our father why…."

" I'm …." he started to say it really sure he knew. Whispered because he wasn't , " in the way."

He started to pace again. Then swore quite viciously. Protecting his brother from a witch who was not herself he had been prepared to do. Crossing a line that would have him on opposite side then his father. He looked at Daemon. Saw him scared and alone. Saw that he wasn't asking for anything. Wanted him to ask, " what do you want me to do bastard?" he meant confront their father or sit with him.

" you promised me something once…" he tried to draw a deep breath. Tried and couldn't.

" and what was that?" oh he had promised his brother several things over the years. All of them he meant and all of them he would do if his brother ask……

Daemon tried to sit up. Tried to have his say. " just make it quick."

" just make….." he looked at his brother. Decided his sister was going to spend the next ten years wishing she was a cold water fish. " Lay your ass back down. The only way you becoming demon dead is over my dead body."

" it's already been….."

" Damn it Sadi do I have to drag Karla up here? Believe me the only thing that has been decided is that your going to get two meals in you today and have a sleep web wrapped around you tonight." _and that I'm going to have a long talk with the high lord sometime before daybreak_.

" but."

Lucivar sighed. Knew his brother was fighting some kind of inner battle and knew by watching him that the ground wasn't even. " Witch isn't well Daemon. There were laws set up just incase of the matter."

" what laws?"

" the coven can be her voice till she is well. And believe me when the little darlings set the terms you better follow them."

" but Witch…. This is a family…."

" yes Daemon this is a family matter and right now you have more sisters then a man needs and more brothers then any sane person needs. along with a realm full of blood that are willing to listen to the coven because they _are_ the coven. Now Lay back and you can eat some of your meal then tack a short nap till Karla decided you need to eat."

He meet his brother's gaze. Knew he didn't have a choice. Was sure if he complained his brother would force his mouth open and stuff the food down his throat. Decided to find out where he was first." where am I?"

" your at Karla's townhouse. Father thought you would be able to rest better here."

" ah." and now he looked around the room. He was a bit calmer, though still foggy. No …. not just a room he corrected a suite , an entire suite. Lavish hand carved white double doors that were open and led to the sitting room were to his left and to his right a single light wood door that was barely open revealing the bathroom. Then there just behind Lucivar was the glass doors that would open to the balcony.

His gaze turned as he followed his nose to the night stand that had the tray and covered dishes on it. Hopeful but still hesitant he asked, " is that ….."

" if you feel up to eating it anyways." Lucivar used craft to float it just over Daemon's lap. Then held the tray on air so he could try to eat.

He had been ready to eat. Wanted more then anything to eat, but memories bubbled to the surface. Daemon eyed the tray. couldn't remember how many times in the past three months Jaenelle had set one in front of him just like this. How many times she temped him only to find some creative way to cause him to cry out from pain when he touched it . He wanted to trust his brother, wanted more then anything to. Wouldn't make him go against his queen . Slowly he slid back down under the covers. Made sure his hands stayed away from the tray . Stayed away from what his body was screaming it needed.

" Daemon try to eat . Please." his heart stopped. He had seen his brother as a slave, had seen him kill . Had never seen him cower. Had never known his brother to be afraid.

" I can't , you know I can't….. Witch…" _a war lord prince is expendable. I gave her my choice. _

" father burned out the web. He did Daemon I swear he did." his voice broke. Not wanting for his brother to see that he was afraid closed his eyes to steady himself. Closed them then growled. He had to shape the battle field because he didn't like how his brother was reacting to anything. Wasn't liking the thoughts he _was_ picking up , "Now eat or I will pour the stew down your throat and make sure you eat."

He looked into Lucivar's eyes. Knew that intent look. Knew his brother would hold his mouth open and force the food down his throat. He eyed the tray once more. Didn't see what he wanted. Cautiously asked, " coffee?"

" The healing brew will do you better right now." he saw the disappointment in Daemon's eyes. Leaned closer acting like he was telling him a secret, " eat some and I'll sneak you a cup full." it was a bribe he just hoped his brother would take it.

He sat back up slowly. Reached for the spoon , gave his brother one more glance. Watched him get up and dropped his hand. It was a test , he knew it. Looked around the room again tried to find the webs that were creating the illusion. Was sure this had to be some kind of illusion.

He watched his brother trying to fight some inner battle was sure he was loosing more ground. Wanted to curse. Wanted to drag Jaenelle here and force her to fix it. knew she couldn't . " would it help if I eat with you?" it always helped Jaenelle so maybe…. Just maybe it would help Daemon take a few bits.

" you … would?"

" yes old son I will eat with you as long as _you_ eat. " he sat back down and found the gray communication thread. * Karla, are you able to check Daemon's chalice?*

* it's whole , or at least was when I checked…. Why?*

* he's too scared. I've never seen him scared.*

* he's feverish . Get him to eat then help him back to sleep. Once his fever is down he'll be back to snarly I promise. If he's not you can dunk him in the lake. I bet that will perk him right up*

He thought about it. Watched how slowly Daemon was eating. Watched how his hand was shaking as the spoon touched the stew. * might do that anyways.* then he closed the thread.

Lucivar sighed and called in a fork. Decided since it was going to be a chore to get Daemon to drink the broth , he might as well eat the meat . beside he didn't think Daemon would be able to eat anything that required more then swallowing right now. Or at least not till his nerves settled down a lot more.


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken Daemon nearly an hour to drink the broth of the stew, the glass of healing brew that Karla had made and the bowl of some soft cream dessert Mrs. Beal had thought he would like. It wasn't really enough to satisfy ones hunger but it had been more then he had eaten in days. Feeling more steady he remembered his brother promised him something if he ate, and he wanted to see if his brother was just bribing him or if he had been sincere, " Lucivar?"

All too knowing Lucivar dryly said," Beal is bringing up a pitcher of coffee. Then you are going to sleep."

" that's not what I was going to say." yes it was but he wasn't ready to admit it.

" then what _were_ you going to say?" he was going to say bastard thought twice because something was telling him if he pushed his brother even the tiniest bit he would give up.

" I'm I really in Glaica?"

" yes Daemon , you are really in Glaica and our queen is at the Hall with the High Lord." or at least he thought he was. Had thought till he felt that dark power nearing the town house. Until he felt the Jaenelle's mood through is ring. Watched Daemon's eyes widened. And then cursed under his breath.

He was just getting Daemon settled. Getting him to relax and both his father and Witch were going to throw him into a panic. But only he knew how Daemon would react if he thought he was trapped. Saw it in his eyes now. Knew he could stop this because his brother was too weak to fight him. The sleep web wrapped tight and fast. Then he threw up an ebon gray shield around the room. Placed warning shields just down the hall , then he called in his war blade..

* * *

Jaenelle stood outside of Karla's residence, twisting her hands together. Knew she wouldn't be welcome , but she needed to see Daemon. Needed to see with her own eyes that he was going to heal. Needed to know that she hadn't caused permanent damage to his body.

Karla nearly blew the doors off the hinges as she stormed out and saw her queen standing at the foot of the stairs looking up at her. " you shouldn't be here Lady."

Jaenelle bit her lip. She had never been told to leave before. Didn't want to be told now. She thought for a brief moment….She could call in her black jewels that she had hidden. Could storm past her sister and do what she came here to do. Decided not to. Humbly said, " Karla , I need to see him."

" you can see when he wishes to see _you_." she snapped.

" I deserve that." she muttered. Took a deep breath and continued, " Karla there are things you can't heal. Wounds if left untreated will kill him. Will become infected and _will_ kill him. Please, let me do this then I'll leave." tears started to fill her eyes as her heart broke. She hadn't had control over her body as she tortured him. As she made him scream in agony but she had control now and she wanted to help him. Needed to make sure he would heal.

" what wounds?" Karla asked suspiciously

"I'm witch I know how to sight shield things so only I know they are there." her midnight voice answered.

" you want to help Daemon fine, Lady. But _you_ have to get past Lucivar to do it."

She had expected Karla's temper. Had expected the rage from all of the boyos even if they were keeping a tight leash on it. But couldn't imagine explaining anything to Lucivar. Not when the one thing he feared most was loosing his brother.

* * *

Saetan felt the shields. Could have let Jaenelle walk through them and into Lucivar's rage. Decided he would help his daughter because if he didn't he would loose a son. He slowly stepped through the door. Was glad he was shield in the black. Was glad because the war blade hissed as it slid down the shield. " Lucivar put that away." he said almost dismissively.

" Like hell I am. He won't trust you being here and he sure the hell won't trust her. So Why am I going to put my weapon away."

Saetan froze. Retraced his son's words in his mind. " and why the hell won't he trust me?" he asked almost too calmly. In too much of a deep coo.

" you tell me…" Lucivar glared into those eyes . Knew he was walking a very dangerous cliff. Didn't matter this needed to be said, " so did actually call of the death warrant you signed on him or just put it away till you thought you would need it?"

It had been years since he had written out that order. Had written it because he had been sure Daemon would have killed witch. Recanted when Jaenelle had started to ask questions about him. When he had finally gotten to see his son for the first time. Resented it being brought up now. Hissing he asked, " and who told you about that."

" my brother did." _damn you. Your not even going to deny it. _he shifted made sure his father would have to go through him to get near Daemon. Made sure that he knew it.

" I wrote it because I thought he would have killed Jaenelle. Recanted when I realized that he too served her. And no prince I have no intention of loosing my son now."

He lowered his war blade slightly. " he would have never hurt her then. Damn it he made me promise him if he ever did that I would rip his throat out. Tried to get me to do just that today."

He had seen Jaenelle. Talked to her. Hadn't seen the tiniest of wounds. " why."

" hell I don't know. Until I got his to drink the brew Karla sent up here he kept swearing it was his fault. Kept saying that she was collecting a debt. Damn it I had to make him recite blood law just do get him to relax. Almost made him recite the whole book on protocol because he's so shaky."

" did he tell you what happen?"

" no. after he said you wrote his death warrant I quite asking."

And he was glad for that. He could see his son was still bordering pissed. Could see this eyrien warrior trying so very hard to protect his very weak brother." let Jaenelle take a look …"

" she's not getting near him. I almost had him content to go to sleep and the two of you nearly sent him into a panic just because you were here."

Trying to reason with him Saetan cooed, " Lucivar if she don't see him right now he will become demon dead. Do you really want that?"

Lucivar turned watched fever sweat bead on his brother's face. Knew there was an infection somewhere. " you know I don't . but I'm not leaving."

" no ones asking you to." he knew Daemon would protect Lucivar. Had watched as his son had done just that when Jaenelle had purged the realm. Watched as his children's relationship had faltered. Never thought Lucivar would try to shield his brother from being hurt and he should have.

" Lower the shield , prince. The queen is with child and doesn't need to be putting more stress on herself…"

" she caused most of this stress." he snorted

" then she already has." he paused then added, " no prince she was just the tool. I swear by my jewels she did not create this."

Lucivar paced. Knew his father was right. Knew because he could feel Jaenelle's distress. Could feel the way her heart was breaking. Knew how deeply she wished Daemon hadn't gotten hurt. He lowered the shields and sat back down next to his brother and placed his hand on his chest. " Karla can't find the source of the infection."

" no but I can." Jaenelle slowly stepped in the room. Her voice trembled as she spoke. " May I have a moment alone with him?"

Lucivar looked at her. Saw the redness around her eyes, a testament of the tears that she had been shedding. Glanced at his brother remembered him quivering because he felt her near. His loyalty should be to his queen , always to his queen. His heart wouldn't let him. " when hell freezes over." he couldn't keep the growl from his voice, or the cold from his eyes.

Her eyes shifted. Then glazed with tears. She fought to hold them back. Witch fought not to cry. " this won't be pretty prince."

" healing is seldom pretty , Lady." Lucivar answered as coolly as he could.

She took a step closer, " high lord would you boil some water, please. And bring in an ice pack. "

" Ice I can understand , but boiling water?" Lucivar looked confused.

" his ring will need cleaned. And as the water cools I can use it to cleans the wound. Lucivar he'll need you when he wakes. What I did …" her voice hitched, " was painful to him. Healing it will be worse…. I think."

" you think… you think…. Mother night Jaenelle, what did you do that your not even sure…."

" I couldn't stop my self Lucivar. Couldn't control any thing I did. I could watch but I couldn't stop it. I tried , I did. But every time that I gained just a little control …." sobs now ran down her face. " his screams , they were worse after I lost that control. "

Lucivar was holding her before he remembered getting up. Before he remembered he was suppose to be upset with her. " you were caught in a web , Cat. You of all people she know what webs can do."

She pulled away and wiped her face. " I didn't feel it. I should have and I didn't." then her voice changed , " but I know _what _wrapped the web around me and I will settle that debt later."

" no sweetheart I will settle the debt , and you can make sure my brother can enjoy his child." his eyes softened as he looked down into those sapphire eyes. As he took in her soft scent…. As he…. Puzzled he looked down at her thought for a moment he felt the ebon black power. But it was her twilights dawn around her neck.

" will he want it? I asked papa but…."

He dismissed the thought, " cat he'll want the child, but…." _he's scared. _For the first time he could remember his brother was scared of his wife.

" not me?" her bottom lip quivered as she already knew the answer.

" he'll need time to get over this. You scared him. No … his queen scared him. As his queen you'll have to find a way to mend this."

She looked hopeful, " have any suggestions."

" I do . First since you caused this I think you can be the one to tend to him while he heals. " meaning she should fluff pillows he didn't want fluffed, add covers because he looked cold. Little bit of punishment for not remembering the first to laws of protocol ,"That is after you get him to say that he can tolerate you being around him. And second if he fusses don't growl, snarl or do any thing to turn his advances. I don't think he'll respond well for a long while to that. And cat, know this: if you ever cause my brother harm I swear you'll see first hand how vicious I can be."

" I wouldn't expect any less, prince. Your temper has always been an asset as will it continue to be." she paused, " does this mean I'm not going to end up in a cold lake." she looked hopeful. Almost too hopeful.

Lucivar laughed, " my darling little cat I wouldn't dream of getting you wet….at Least not Until the baby is born then plan on spending a lot of time in a cold lake. Or sitting in the High lords study going over the finer points of webs. I hear there are some that even Witch can't detect."

Saetan can back at that moment. " everything alright children?" he had heard some of it . Enough to know Lucivar would forgive her. Enough to know his mirror may not.

" yes papa. Lucivar and I were just talking."

" uh huh. I brought a bowel of Ice at Karla's request along with the boiling water. Is there anything else you'll need?"

She called in a gold ball. " will you draw him a bath and put this in it. Then I need him in a deep sleep web."

" how deep lady?" Saetan crooned

" this is going to hurt papa . It would be best if he sleeps through the worse of it."


	10. Chapter 10

Jaenelle sat next to him and pulled the covers down to his bruised knees. Ever so lightly she touched the scares she created on his chest , on his stomach. Traced the scares on his thighs from that first night. Tried not to cry. Looked down to where his ring should be and winced. Lightly touched just above the space, touch the space just below his stomach. Her nail turned razor sharp as it cut into his skin. Blood poured out as his muscles tightened. It wasn't a long cut but it was deep. Then her fingers passed into the cut, as Daemon's breathing because erratic. Even in sleep tears flowed from his eyes as he made painful moans.

Lucivar thought he would be sick. Though he would be able to keep his stomach. Was almost glad he hadn't eaten much of his brother's meal.

Her fingers came out of the fresh cut. Daemon's ring of honor wrapped around her fingers. Pus flowed out a moment later. Followed by the fowl smell of rot. Jaenelle fought to hold her stomach. Lucivar couldn't. was more then glad that there was a basin close by.

She cleaned the wound and place the ring into the water. Packed ice around where the blood was still pulling from. Then waited till the bleeding stopped. Waited till Daemon's tears stopped pouring. Waited till she could bring words to her voice. Trying not to tremble forced her self to say, " Lucivar can you get him in the tub?"

He just nodded. Unsure if he talked if he would be able to keep what was left of his stomach down. As he floated his brother back into the bathroom he watched as Jaenelle meekly stepped out of the room. Next to the bed she had left the ring and a jar of salve. On the bed next to the pillow a small envelope.

* * *

Daemon woke as his body touched the nearly hot water. Fought hard not to scream. Not to curl up in a tight ball or put his hands where the pain was at it's worse. Though his tears he could barely make out his bother holding him down in the water. " Lucivar? I thought….." it didn't matter what he thought. He was in pain and his _brother_ wasn't helping matters.

" you have an infection. Your healer had to try something. Just sit back the water will help." he winced when he had said healer, but he didn't know how to tell Daemon that Jaenelle had ordered the bath soak, nor did he know if he should.

The water felt too hot on his skin and his muscles between is stomach and organ were throbbing in blister pain, but his brother was holding him in the water…. He looked in those gold eyes and decided not _his_ brother the queens first escort. Duty to ones queen always superseded the loyalty to ones family. He let out a quiet sigh. He was alone, every person he had known as a friend would now treat him worse than an enemy and all he could do was accept it. Had to because his contract to the queen was a life long contract, and she could request anything from him including his flesh. Including his screams. He sank down in the water. He still had his pride and he would have his brother forcing him to lay in the water. Would force his brother to do more then his queen required.

He looked once more in those eyes. His heart ached. Saw something he didn't like. Saw pitty. No he had his pride and if his queen ordered him beaten every day till he died….. Well he had his pride and he wouldn't ever let his brother know how alone he was. He would never tell the queens first escort anything that would put him on the wrong side of Witch's temper. No he would sit in this water…. This damn scolding hot water and wait for what came next.

Lucivar didn't like how quiet his brother had got. Didn't like how passive he was becoming. And sure as the sun doesn't shine in hell, he did not like that last sigh. Was glad his brother wasn't shielding his thoughts. Though he did want to drag him out into one lakes and dump him there. Knew his brother would never _tell_ him why the change, decided to guess instead. Or at least try to drag it out of him. " after you soak for a while , you can rest till evening meal. Marian and Mrs. Beal have been running the kitchen staff ragged."

" Mrs. Beal is here?" Daemon smiled at the thought of her and her meat cleaver.

" um…. Well both her and her meat cleaver are. As well as most of the staff from the hall."

Daemon looked up wasn't sure what he was seeing in his brother's eyes. Hoped what he was seeing wasn't his brother's way of hinting that the staff had been hurt. " are they …."

" they're all fine . Somewhat shaken but between Helen and Mrs. Beal they'll be fine in a day of so. Don't expect them to be very polite to your wife for a good while…."

He nearly leaped from the water. Would have if his legs would have listened to him, " she's here.. I felt …"

" Daemon calm down, your going to hurt yourself. " then laid him back in the water, or more like slammed a shield around him so he couldn't move. Then tried to sound calming, tried not to sound overly snarly, " there, relax …. I shouldn't have said that . I'm sorry."

They sat in silence till the water went cold. Till Daemon started to shiver because he hadn't said the water had gotten cold. Lucivar didn't know if he should be annoyed that his brother hadn't said something _so_ simple, or pissed with himself for bringing up Jaenelle. Decided neither would help his brother.

He allowed Daemon the pride of walking back into the bedroom. Well helped him walk , helped him because he was using him more as a crutch then anything. Then helped him lower into the bed, and watched as Daemon forced himself not to show any signs of discomfort. Watched as he closed his eyes and curled up into a tight ball. Couldn't watch as his fingers laced behind his head.

Lucivar hissed. Knew anger had no room when a person was healing but stubbornness did. He called in a dressing down lightly tossed it on the ball that was his brother and snapped., " put that on."

" why" Daemon looked miserable and now annoyed.

Annoyed was good, grumpy was better." because I said so."

Daemon didn't make his brother ask twice. His mind was trying to reason with itself. Trying to reason that Lucivar was really helping him but then again he should be loyal to his queen first. It Didn't make since. So for now what could he do but do what his brother asked. He used basic craft to pass through the material , had to so he wouldn't move too much then laid back down.

Climbing into the bed next to his brother Lucivar, Used craft he lifted his body enough to slide his dark membranous wing under him. Then very gently tried to move his brother so that he could fold his wings around him. Tried but Daemon was now shaking and his muscles bunching up. He let out a soft sigh and in a very calming voice said, " relax old son. Just relax."

his skin was numb but his muscles still ached. Add that to his brother trying to get him to lean in to him , he felt helpless. More than that he was showing a weakness that an eyrien warrior would pounce on. One his brother would use if his queen commanded….. In a weak whisper he started to speak, " Lucivar…"

He continued to speak letting his words wrap a calming spell around his mess of a brother, ' there , remember we use to sleep like this…"

Daemon felt the calming spell. Wouldn't fight it. Couldn't right now if he wanted to. " your wings were much smaller then."

He gave a soft laugh, " yes they were. Now lay back and get some rest." he let his hands warm Daemon's arms. Let himself draw in the heat that was slowly coming off his brother's body. Thought about taking him out to one of the lakes. Decided to wait to at lease morning to try it.

It took a few moments for Daemon to sift his weight around enough to get comfortable. Enough where his brothers wings could wrap tightly around him. didn't dare ask why his brother suddenly felt like protecting him , but was curious about his war blade rest so close. He reached his fingers out and touch the could metal. Quietly asked, " whose the blade for?

Feeling Daemon relax, Lucivar smiled. He laid with Daemonar like this sometimes. Laid with him because _someone_ had scared him with stories about monster sneaking up from under his bed . And of course since he couldn't sleep neither would Marian or himself so… he had laid with his son to protect him form the non insistent monsters just as he was now laying with his brother, protecting him from his memories.

kept from grinning because he wanted to see how grumpy he could make his brother. How many times he would ask him about the war blade. Decided not to answer just yet. Mockingly said, " there all nice and safe now, old son."

Daemon felt the warmth from his brothers wings. For the first time understood why if his brother was cold he would wrap his wings around him . Understood because they were warmer then any warming spell. noticed his brother didn't answer his question. Again he asked. This time adding a bit of a growl to his voice " and who is the weapon for?"

And there was the growl he was looking for. Granted it was weak and very pathetic it was a growl. A sign his brother was feeling a little bit more stable. Wanting to make Daemon smile and also wanting to tell him he knew who had scared his son , he answered, " for any monsters that might try to come from under the bed."

Daemon settled in closer to his brother and closed his eyes. For the first time in months he could sleep. And for the first time his brother was his shield. In a sleepy voice right before he let sleep took him he said, " they weren't monsters they were hell hounds."

Feeling his brother slipping into sleep he wouldn't ask just yet, but he would ask much later why Daemon had thought to scare his son with stories of hell hounds. And he hoped they were only stories that Daemon had told." go to sleep old son. Just go to sleep."

* * *

Saetan felt the shields go up. Felt something close to a warning web. Not a spell but a web. Rushed up to the room both of his sons were in. knew it was a very light web. To light for a fully trained black widow but maybe….. No Lucivar wouldn't learn Black widow craft would he?

he stepped into the room. Watched as Lucivar's head turned to him. Saw the red haze in those eyes. " something wrong prince?"

" nothing would be wrong if _someone_ wouldn't keep passing through my shields."

" ah," well he was the father so it was his right to rush past the shields if he had a reason too, " and why are your shields up? Not to mention why are you sleeping like you did as a child?"

" Daemon's not shielding." * not even his thoughts* he added on the ebon gray thread.

" no I don't think he can with out wearing his jewels?" _I will have to ask about not shielding is thoughts. Maybe Karla…..no go to the source. Talk to Jaenelle _

" and that's another thing where _are_ his jewels?" he whispered. He Didn't want to disturb his brother but, hell he wanted to know.

" we'll find out when he wakes. Until then I'll be in the sitting room. While you…"

" protect my brother…. I don't want her in here till he's ready. I may be willing to forgive her but I doubt he'll be able too for a while."

Saetan sighed. Knew his son was speaking the truth. Knew Daemon well enough to know if he had his jewels he would have killed Jaenelle long before now. " I'll see to it."


	11. Chapter 11

Lucivar fell asleep listing to the soft sounds of his brother breathing. Fell asleep to the soft pounding of his heart beating. Fell asleep with his hand lightly coiled around his war blade.

* * *

Daemonar looked at the door. His mama had told him that unka Daemon was resting some where in the house. Was _told_ to let him rest. Had about much patients as his father did when he was told not to do something. So now he looked at the door and felt his father's shield. Felt the same shield that always kept him where his father wanted him. Wondered why the shield was around this room. Wanted to know.

There had to be a way in. the kitties could go through his father's shield , so could the most of the puppies …. So there had to be a way. he started to pace. He seen his father pace when he was thinking, thought it would help him too. So he paced the length of the room. Paced and thought.

Jaenelle watched him. She had originally come up here to tell her papa that she would leave in the morning to go to her cottage. But now found her self amused by her nephew. " and what are you doing out here?"

" auntie J. " he smiled almost forgot what he was doing then remembered and with determination in his voice said, " figuring out the shield."

" ah, I see and what do you need to finger out?" she asked sure it was something simple like why it was there. Or why his father's shield was so strong. Something simple. Should have remembered who she was talking to. Would have if she was thinking clearly.

" how to get through it." he said so dismissively one could almost mist it as a joke.

She knew better. _Mother night_. " you would need to wear a black jewel to get through it with out breaking it." she said firmly hoping he would dismiss the idea. Hoping he wouldn't think about the cat.

" nuh uh . The kitty don't." referring to Kaelas and his kittens

Janelle bit her lip. " well the kitty is special."

" so am I mama says so _all_ the time." he tried to stand a little taller and puff out his chest proudly.

" well yes, but…." she sighed , " if you figure out a way in , will you give unka Daemon a hug for me?"

" unka Daemon is in there?" his eyes widened with joy.

She realized he had only wanted to get in because his father's shield was there. Realized he couldn't tell Daemon was in there. And more importantly realized she had said too much. " yes he is . Have fun trying to figure that out." then she scurried away. She didn't want to be the source of any more of his little ideas. Promised Lucivar that she wouldn't.

Daemonar looked at the door again with new determination. Figured it out. You don't go through the shield you bend it so it shields you as well. It took him three tries to get it right. On the third try he fluttered in to the room and darted for his unka. Startled his father in the process.

He was tightly nestled in Daemon's arms as Lucivar woke. His hand tightened around his war blade as he heard his son laughing. Sure his shield had fell he asked, " and what are you doing in here? I'm sure your mama said…."

" she said don't disturb unka Daemon. I didn't I figured out your shield." he said happily

" you what?' he probed the shield found it in place. Found an extension of it around his son." And how did you do that?"

" I'm special . Auntie J agrees."

Daemon opened his eyes slowly. He had been warm and deep in sleep till he felt his brother jerk. Had been till he heard his nephew Laughing. Was sure he wouldn't be going back to sleep till one of the eyriens were gone. Didn't matter which one." and what are you doing waking me up boyo?"

" I didn't wake you papa woke you, didn't you papa?"

His son did have a point. Since Daemon hadn't moved till he had jerked up but…." we both did. Now why don't _we_ let unka Daemon rest."

" he's fine prick." Daemon said settling back down in the bed bringing his nephew closer to his chest.

" alright, he can stay with you and I'll go see how much longer till your dinner is done." he wasn't mad but hell Daemon was more relaxed with Daemonar in his arms then he had been …. Well all day. If he had known that was all it would have taken he would have dragged his beast of a son up here when Daemon first woke up.

Saetan stepped in the room after hearing both of his sons voices. After what he thought was his grandson. " and what is going on in here?"

" your grandson figured out how to get through _my _shield." Lucivar said as the same time as Daemonar said, " Auntie J asked me to give unka Daemon a hug for her."

Didn't matter who he listened to either way his gaze would have fell on the smallest member of the room who was also shielded by the ebon gray. " uh huh."

he looked more closely at Lucivar who was still puzzling about the shield, " you shielded him when you woke."

" nuh uh . I bent the shield around me. Auntie J didn't think I could do it, but I did. See mama was right I am special."

Daemon pulled his nephew closer hoping that he would be quiet. A hope that fell short. " unka Daemon what's that?"

His voice was still a bit horse and scratchy but he managed to answer, " what's , what?"

He pointed to Daemon's shoulder . Pointed to the red mark near his neck." this mark did the puppies bit you?"

He pulled at the dressing gown hoping to cover the red bit mark that was healing. " and why would the puppies bit me, boyo."

" don't know but they are always biting papa after I go to sleep."

Lucivar hid his face in his hands. Really wished his father or brother hadn't heard that. Was sure he would have to throw his son out of the room fairly soon. Then heard his son continue to talk. " unka can I wear your pendent today?"

" you would have to ask your auntie J since she had it last." Daemon tried not to shudder mentioning Jaenelle's name. tried but couldn't.

" she has it?" Daemonar's eyes went big, " she likes playing with it to?" he didn't wait for an answer just fluttered out of the room as fast as his wings could carry him.

" and why are you letting my son play with your Jewels. Did you think that he might loose them?"

" since I haven't yet figured out how he activates the shield in it I'm content to let him play with it till I do. Besides I _usually _place a spell around them so I can call them back if he miss places them." something that he had done several times already. And something he was sure his little nephew would continue to do.

" my grandson does what?" Saetan gasped

Daemon shrugged, " he has since our first family book night. Don't tell me he don't play with either of yours."

Lucivar gave his father a quick glance , " I'll go check on dinner now." and was out the door. He was sure he would be in the high lords study sometime soon but not tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Saetan sat down next to his son who was doing his best not to move. Trying too hard to look like everything was alright, " do you want Karla to make you something for the pain?" he asked all to knowingly

" it's not really pain as much as it is soreness and muscle tightness."

"ah , yes that sounds so much better." he glared at his son. Saw he was trying to fight sleep. But also heard the growl coming from his stomach.

" I'll be alright ." Daemon moved enough to pull the cover back around him. Winced from how tight his skin felt as he did.

" yes I'm sure you will after you get a decent meal in you and a good nights sleep." he placed his hand in Daemon's cheek. Sighed because he still felt a bit warm . " rest till Lucivar gets back."

Daemon nodded slightly than shivered. He had been warm wrapped in his brothers wings. Had been but now…. The chill was making his muscles hurt more, and tighten. He was sure his stomach had been hurting for over a month…. Well as long as he didn't move too much it didn't… but right now it felt… he paled as he locked eyes with his farther. " she was in here wasn't she?"

He saw fear in his son's eyes. An emotion a warlord prince should never have of his wife. Sighed because he knew that fear was justified. He tried to make his voice as calming as he could. Tried to sound reassuring, " yes , prince. Janelle had to make sure you would heal."

He knew he shouldn't be upset with her. Knew she wouldn't have caused him harm if she had a choice. Didn't matter his fear was a living thing right now. He nearly yelled, " you left me alone with her…"

" Daemon calm down…. No one left you alone…. Lucivar wouldn't hear of it and I wasn't far." truth was he had just been out side the door. Just out side because he couldn't stomach watching his son in that much pain. Couldn't stomach the smell of rot after Jaenelle made the cut in his flesh. Didn't want to know how Lucivar had. How his pregnant queen had.

He took a few shallow breaths . Hesitated then asked," she's still here?"

He couldn't tell if Daemon really wanted to know or if he was afraid not to find out. " she's in the house prince. Karla told her that she wasn't not allowed in here till your ready to see her…. Besides if she tried I think your brother would drag her into the nearest fountain."

He thought for a moment. Knew he couldn't stay mad at her when it really wasn't her fault , but he could choose to stay leery of her for a while. Leery because she had ripped open every old scar that she knew about and several she had no way of know about. Knew she hadn't had control over what she had done, but still had a right to be mad at him. " how mad is she?"

He almost laughed, would have if his son wasn't so worried about the answer." why would she be mad at you. Daemon you're the one…."

" that got her pregnant." he mumbled then too quickly added, " I swear I didn't know the brew wasn't strong enough. I swear I didn't"

Saetan turned towards the door. Found where Jaenelle was. Didn't feel anger coming from her, but something else. Sighed and handed Daemon a small envelope, " she left a letter for you. Maybe you'll find the answer there, prince. And if you don't I'll find out for you."

Daemon took the letter his father was handing him. Didn't ask but waited to see if his father was going to leave while he read it. Saw he wasn't going anywhere and slowly opened the letter. Watched as her ring fell on the bed. He had been calm , had been ready to read what ever she had wrote. No longer wanted to read it but _did_ want to yell at her. She had scared the shit out of him while under the web and now she was ready to tear out his heart because he had gotten hurt….. Well he had an answer for that. But he would need his jewels and some cloths first…. No that would take to long, Lucivar already had both.

" father , can you have…."

Lucivar stopped himself short of storming in the room . Stopped completely when he heard his brother trying to ask for something. Didn't want to disturb him.

" oh never mind ." Daemon said dismissively then glared at his brother as innocent as he could, " Prince Yaslana will you find me the witch this ring belongs to please." he slowly held up the ring before clenching it in his hand

Lucivar snapped to attention. Karla said he would be snarly when he started to feel better but hell he thought that would take at least till morning. At least till his fever completely broke. Saw the ring and knew what was pricking his brother's temper. " you really want to see her right now?"

" not really but, she's not allowed to scare the shit out of me right now either. Besides you'll be close."

It had been years since they worked together like this. Far longer since Daemon had asked him to be the shield. Knew how he could do that without any blood being spilled. " you'll need your Jewels bastard"

" your son has them." Daemon said dryly

" and why is it again that you let him play with them."

" my black pendent responds to him. Well at least the shield does."

" you keyed it?" Lucivar asked sure that had to be the answer

" why the hell would I key it. No it just recognizes him ."

" and the red?" Saetan asked puzzled

" he won't touch it."

" fine first I'll find the little beast…." it was at that moment Daemonar flew in the room completely shielded in the black and more then scared. Scared enough to fly into his father's arms and try to bury himself. " what in the name of hell did you do now , boyo?"

" the puppies are less scary….."

" yes Tassel's pups aren't that scary but who is?"

Daemonar poked his head up. " no papa not _those_ pups…."

Daemon slid under the blanket and wished he could disappear now. Wished more then that, that his darling little nephew would loose his voice. Lucivar turned , knew he was stepping on one of Daemon's and his son's little secrets, " then what puppies, son."

" the big black ones outside grandpa's hall." he sounded so happy he almost forgot Mrs. Beal chasing him form the Kitchen.

" and what hall is that ?" Saetan now asked very interested. Interested because he was going to have a long talk to his mirror about taking children into hell to see the hounds.

" the big black hall. "

Both Lucivar and Saetan glared at Daemon even though he was completely covered in the blankets. Lucivar patted his son's back , " and who is scarier then the hounds?"

" the big lady with the knife. I just wanted a nut cake."

" let me have unka Daemon's jewels and you can go play in the sitting room for a while. I promise she won't go in there"

He gave his father the red pendent and both the red and the black ring but was not giving up the pendent. " she can't get past the shield. She's not special ." then he flew into the other room satisfied he was safe and his _did_ give his father his uncles jewels just not all of them .

" alright bastard why did you take my son to hell." Lucivar growled. There were some things he would tolerate. This was not one of them.

" you started complaining about falling asleep with him , because he was afraid of monster's under his bed. So I proved to him that the hell hounds weren't that bad. "

" not that bad. Damn it they feed on flesh…" Lucivar gasped. Then stared to pace. Swore under his breath if his brother wasn't hurt….. Didn't finish that though. Knew if his brother wasn't hurt he would never get close enough to strangle him. Well at least not before his black shield fell around him.

" and they play with your son quite regularly. He likes them and loves the puppies. Besides I don't know many who would be upset that their son had such vicious friend who would protect him."

" they protect him?"

" they protect me , prick and if it came down to me and your son….well I think they would choose him over me."

" so how often do you visit hell?" Saetan asked with a bit of warning in his voice.

" I run errands for Tersa and for the past year most of those need to be done in hell."

" alright that's enough. First we'll yell at a certain pregnant witch and then when your not quite so sickly looking you can tell us what those errands are."

" no prick I can't. I promised Tersa I wouldn't . besides I don't know what she does after I tell her what she wants to know…..so you'll have to be content on knowing only what I've already told you."

" fine , let me go find your wife. " he mumbled something in eyrien as he walked out of the room.

Daemon looked at his father to see if he understood what his brother said. Looked in his eyes and knew they had other things to discuss. " Your mad?"

" Daemon , I've only known two non demon dead people who could walk among the hell hounds and not be torn to shreds the moment their backs were turned. So yes, I'm concerned that you would take my grandson there."

" Father, there have been nights I've slept with the hell hounds. Times I've brought them back with me so they can t sleep at Jaenelle's feet. Daemonar meet one of the puppies at the hall and when I saw them playing together …. I decided to let him see an adult. Turns out they like him more then they do me."

"Jaenelle knows"

" do you think I would open the gate to hell with out her knowing?" Daemon shrugged, " I don't have secrets form her." _well not any from the time that she's known me?_

" but you never once thought about telling me?"

" I didn't want to distress you. Besides some one had to welcome the new residents."

" what new residents?"

" they're all still there high lord. Most were just old others well . .. Terreille needs to heal and with out a good strong queen It may not."

Saetan started to rub his temple. Made sure Daemon had his ring on and was shielded before Jaenelle came up. Tried not to draw attention to the fact of how loose the ring was. Or how boney his fingers looked . " get settled in . Lucivar will be up in a moment. Daemon he said expect her to be wet."

" of course. Why would I expect my wife not to be."

Saetan began to slowly glide over to the sitting room door. Stopped as he reached it. " Namesake, I wrote that order after I had been convinced that you would harm my queen. And tore it up when I found that you too served her. And that was before I saw you at Cassandra's alter." he closed the door behind him hoping he would never have to bring that conversation up again. Hoping Daemon would understand.


	13. Chapter 13

The door closed behind him softly then he opened his inner barrios to find her. Opened them and quickly searched the town house. Found her rather quickly, but wanted to give his father and brother time to talk. Time to settle things before he threw Jaenelle into the family's game of snip and snarl. Slowly made his way to the opposite side of the house. Sight shielded because he didn't want to run into Mrs. Beal or Helen again. Didn't want them reminding him that it was their job to see that the family was fed and that he was not to be carrying trays of food up to his brother when that was Holt's job. Wasn't to be giving them messages because then Beal had nothing to do. And he wasn't to be in the kitchen , period.

No he didn't want to be having that conversation again so he would stay sight shielded and stay out of their way. Plus he wouldn't have to explain to the boyos or the coven where he was going, or why he just had to see Jaenelle . Or explain anything about Daemon. Wouldn't have to explain why his little beast was wearing Daemon's pendent and was shielded in the black. No the sight shield was just a matter of practicing basic survival skills.

Jaenelle sat in the guest room that Karla blatantly assigned to her. The room that was the furthest from Daemon. Furthest from all the male tempers that were still flaring . But yet still in the house so that she would be close if by some slim chance Daemon did want to speak to her.

She was sitting in the window seat watching the soft almost majestic snow fall. watch but not really watching. No she was more like thinking on how to fix everything. How to give her daughter the life that she deserved when she wasn't sure if Daemon would accept her. If he would forgive what had been done to him. If he would tolerate being in the same part of the realm just for the child's sake. Then again what if he wanted the child. Would cherish and protect his daughter, but would turn on her. Turn because it was her body that had tormented him. No not just her body but witch's body. Witch's hooves, her claws, her ever so sharp teeth. Tears fell before she could stop them.

Lucivar stood in the doorway and watched for a moment. He should throttle her because she hadn't noticed him. Should throw her in a lake because she wasn't even remotely protected while she is so …..

" if your going to choose to cry your self out fine but you better have a damn good reason that you don't have someone protecting your right now."

She spun away from the window. " and who would you choose to protect me prince?" witch's midnight voice hissed.

" there are two furry faced warlord princes here. Pick one." he growled right back.

Her lips twisted into a snarl. Knew he wouldn't back down. Saw in his eye that he didn't come here just to snarl at her for not having an escort right next to her. Knowing that she locked eyes with him and looked as deeply as she could into his gold eyes, " why are you here Lucivar?"

" your consort wishes to speak to you and since he can't come to you he asked if I could bring you to him."

" consort…. I don't…."

" lifetime contract , Lady. You should do better to remember that. Another thing you should remember is that your body is on a permanent loan, and Daemon is the one that owns that body.

" but……. but… " she was clearly sputtering. How had she forgotten that she promised the body to Daemon. Even before he had came to Kaeleer the body was his…. But now… " Lucivar I can't ….. he …. He won't be able….."

" Lady , my brother didn't like that you took that little gold ring off your finger. And all things considered I think it's his decision …. Don't you?"

Her eyes widened as tear began to fill them once more. " did he read the note."

"Psh, you expect Daemon to read something after you spike his temper enough where he sends me to find you. You should know better then that Cat .. Really you should."

" but… he needs time….."

He didn't care what she was going to say . Didn't care if she was witch child or not. He just very carefully picked her up dragged her to the shower and let the almost warm spray fall on her. " now as I was saying get your little ass over to your husband's room and work this out."

" I need…"

" now." he glared at her. Watched her scurry out of the room. Oh he had been snarly when Marian was carrying his son, but right now he had permission to be more than that with his sister. He had permission because not only had she gotten pregnant , but had managed to scare his brother. Had managed to scare the sadist into submission, and that was reason enough to get snarly with her for a time.

* * *

Jaenelle sloshed through that house leaving a trail of water in her wake. She had to pass through the sitting room where the coven was playing a round of cradle. Both Karla and Morgahnn glanced up at her. One of the other girls giggled when she passed. When she was out of the room she stopped and almost turned back because she heard the roars of laughter. Heard the boyos joining in. wanted to scold them . Knew this was part of the healing process. Had to be because Lucivar had been a little too happy about getting her wet.

* * *

After climbing the stairs that led to the family wing Jaenelle came to Daemon's door a bit too fast. Wanted to linger out side of it a bit longer. Wanted to but Beal was coming up carrying a sliver tray with hold following behind carrying a second.

Both men stopped. " Lady."

Her heart was heavy as she sighed, " Beal may I take one of those please."

" I have orders….."

" you don't work here Beal . It's alright if the staff takes some time off now and again."

" we'll just set theses inside Lady. You really shouldn't be lifting anything so heavy. But I think…." he floated a small lidded pitcher to her. " yes I think you could carry that. After all it was made for you."

Puzzled she took the lid off and smelled. Wonderful Karla had made tea for her. Just wonderful. " thank you Beal."

The trays were set inside and both men parted before Jaenelle dared to enter. She waited so that if Daemon began to snarl Beal wouldn't hear. But more importantly if Daemon shuddered at seeing her….. She sighed. No …. no one needed to see that. Mother night she didn't want to see that .

* * *

She gave the door a token tap before entering. Waited only a moment then slid into the room. Her nose smelled the food before her eyes saw the trays sitting next to the door on the side table. Wondered why they were sitting there instead of where Daemon could reach them.

Her sapphire eyes closed as she steadied herself. Decided to keep this formal. Decided she had no right to speak to him as anything else. Or at least not yet. Thought if he wasn't leery of her, he would be pissed out the child. " Prince?"

He tried to sit up. Tried to hold on to the anger of her giving him her ring. Couldn't when his skin felt so tight and his stomach felt like he had knifes cutting through him. His voice cracked as he spoke, " your not doing this."

" I'm not…" she looked at him. Saw he was in pain. Knew he needed to eat and rest. couldn't stand watching him struggle to sit up. Her thought of falling on her sword disappeared. He needed her to be all the healer that she was. Needed her to be all the queen that _he_ needed. More than that he needed her to be snarly because he would never listen other wise. She gave her best impression of a cats snarl, " you are not allowed to move, prince. You have too much healing going on under the skin."

He glared at her. Knew he wasn't talking to his wife, but this wasn't Witch either. No he was how ever talking to the realms best healer. He stopped moving and snarled back. " if your not going to keep this ring on your finger I don't want you as my healer either."

Her temper rose. " I can't be your wife after….."

" Damn it Jaenelle it wasn't your fault. I knew that the first night when you drew blood." he sighed he needed to calm himself and yelling when it hurt to swallow wasn't going to help anything right now.

She saw him wince. Heard his voice falter. Was by his side before he could say another word. It was her fault he was hurt so it was her duty to make sure he got better. Ever so softly she placed her finger to his lip. In a soft soothing whisper said, " shhh, your not going to feel better if you start getting all riled up."

" I wouldn't get all riled up if you would stop trying to see if you could make my heart stop."

Her head tilted as she gave a slight frown, " I thought you liked it when I made your heart stop?"

Daemon looked in to her beautiful sapphire eyes. Wanted to curse because he couldn't stay mad at her when she was this close. Wanted to but… " I like to have some warning before you do." his stomach growled . He silently cursed the timing.

" Oh, you haven't ate have you?" she lifted the trays and sat them on the bed.

" you shouldn't be…."

" basic craft Daemon. that's all I did basic craft."

He tried to sit up once more as he growled, " floating things across the room is not basic craft."

Phantom hands held him, " consider this prince, I could call every book off its shelf in papa's study before I had my jewels. " she paused watched him absorb that bit of information. Then added too sweetly , " now lay back. I don't want you moving around."

His eyes glanced at the trays. Memories bubbled close to the surface. She had played nice with him like this a few times. Made him think she was herself again. Made him think everything was alright. Laughed when he tried to touch the tray. Laughed harder when he screaming out in pain. No he would lay still let her play what ever little game she was thinking of, but would not touch the damn tray.

* * *

She watched him shiver. Picked up on some of his thoughts. Made him look her in the eyes. " the tonic hasn't worn off yet has it?"

Very carefully he asked, " what tonic?"

Jaenelle gave a little dismissive wave, " don't matter it should wear off soon. Just watch what you think. It might rub papa the wrong way and I'll be getting that look . I really hate that look when I know I deserve it."

Daemon gave up. Watch his thoughts what the hell did that mean? either his sweet loving wife hadn't completely returned yet or … may the darkness be merciful… because she had and now couldn't stand the sight of him…. Either way he didn't like it.

Not liking his last thought and sure if Lucivar heard it he would drag her out to the coldest lake and leave her there. She gave a sigh. " you need to eat."

" you told me not to move. I'm not moving." he crossed his arms over his chest. It also gave him a reason not to have his fingers anywhere near the tray when he could smell all the delicious food.

" your right I did. But…." she stopped saw the extra pillows. Decided he could be propped up on those, and then she could feed him. Yes stuffing him so he couldn't think would be a wonderful Idea…. But how to get him propped up … she shifted so she could look at the door to the sitting room, then to the hallway door. " did you ask for Lucivar and papa to stay close?"

" no. but I didn't think either of them would go very far. Why?"

Well that was just fine… if neither her papa nor her brother trusted her to be near Daemon then…. No anger wouldn't solve anything …. But….she spoke loud enough so she knew her voice carried out of the room , " if your going to listen so close to the damn door you might as well be in the room."

Saetan didn't enter , Lucivar did. " I was…." he couldn't think of a reason for him to be right outside the door.

" uh huh… anyways will you help Daemon sit up enough to eat but not sit too far up please." she paused found a commutation thread * be very careful with him. There's a lot of ….. Things healing….*

* I know cat. I checked what I could. I know.* he didn't touch his brother but used craft to help him up. Helped take the weight off his body so that he was just propped up enough to be able to eat if some one fed him , but not enough to where he could feed him self with out wearing most of it.

Hopping to be let off the hook for eves dropping he asked, ' do you need anything else lady?"

She eyes the trays. Noticed only one set of silverware. No matter she could use Daemon's if she felt up to taking a small bite of something. Or rather if the darling baby let her take a smell bite of something. " no .. I don't think….." she was picking up Daemon's worry. Knew what he was thinking even if he wasn't broadcasting that thought. " you'll be having dinner with papa?"

He was planning on having dinner with is brother … but…. " I'll be in the sitting room … in case…." he gave Daemon a all to knowing look…. " you need anything cat."

" then no I don't think we'll need anything for a few moments at least."


	14. Chapter 14

She waited for Lucivar to close the sitting room door behind him. Knew both Saetan and him were ready to barge in if Daemon so much whimpered. Sighed because she knew how they felt as far as about happen . And knew that neither of them trusted Daemon to fully trust her just yet.

Decided that she couldn't fix that till she had Daemon feeling more stable. And looking more like Daemon then a pile of skin and bones. Carefully she lifted the lids off the serving plate. Two trays both piled high with every single one of Daemon's favorite foods. From fried potatoes and steak pie to sliced ham with bit of fruit that has been baked with it. On the second tray a few desserts and a large bowl of cream soup along with the cup of healing brew and a large canter of coffee.

Her fingers caressed the handle of the fork before picking it up. Before changing her mind and picking up the spoon instead. Teasingly dipped it into the bowel and started to bring it to her lips. Saw him fall behind his emotionless mask and grinned. Carefully she placed the spoon close enough to her lips to test to make sure it wasn't too hot. Blew just a little then sweetly said, " say aaah."

Puzzled he obeyed. Almost chocked when the spoon was tucked into his mouth. Didn't have to be told to swallow. ' I can…."

" feed yourself? No prince you may not, you may however blink when your ready for a bit. And you may tell me if you want something else from the tray but you may not lift a finger ."

He pouted for a moment , " I fed myself just fine….." stopped talking when he found her lips pressed to his. Fought hard not to lick his lips , " what was…"

" you were too feverish to feel all the pain earlier. That's not the case now. So …. As I said you may not lift a finger…"

" that didn't…"

" you look so grumpy right now….."

" I'm not grumpy. I don't like being fussed over. Warlord princes don't….." a bit of the sweet cream confection was shoved in his moth before he could finish speaking. Decided he would play this game before he did choke. Thought she would 'help' him eat a few more bits and be satisfied than would let him finish on his own. Should have known better. Should have remembered _who_ was feeding him.

She gave him enough time between each bit to chew and swallow. Gave him a drink of the healing brew after ever few bits. Didn't stop feeding him till he starting complaining about being stuffed. Had shoved a few a few more bites in his mouth just to make sure he _was_ stuffed. Then she was satisfied. Then she called Lucivar in to help him to lay back down under the covers and rest.

* * *

Lucivar glances at the nearly bare trays. Knew what had been on them before now. Glanced at his now very miserably brother, " mother night cat , what did you do ? Try and see how much you could stuff into him before he burst.."

" don't be draft he won't burst. Besides he needs to gain his weight back."

" and what you want to see if that can be accomplished in one night?"

They glared at each other then laughed. Daemon didn't find this funny. Not one tiny bit but…. It was comforting that his wife was choosing to take over his healing if she wasn't actually doing the healing herself.

He was helped so that he could lay on his side. Was pushed and prodded till he was laying on his now over stuffed belly. Was held there as he felt phantom hands rub something warm on his back. Rub something that smelled awful allover his body . Had to know, ' what are you doing prick?"

" you had your soak earlier and you need a good rub down before Father puts you to sleep for the night."

" it tink…" he tried to say the word tried but his moth had a hard time forming the 's' sound.

" yes it does . " Lucivar grinned. Knew Jaenelle had to have put something else into the rub to make his muscles relax and ready them for sleep. Grinned because he saw his father standing in the doorway and felt the web wrapping around his brother. Grinned because Jaenelle was still in wet clothing.

* * *

Jaenelle slipped out of the room and hurried back to her room. Hurried because she was well past cold and no longer wished to remain in wet clothes, had remained in them because Daemon would see it as Lucivar's 'punishment ' of her or at least see that did have his brother on his side…..

Karla stopped her just before she reached her room. " I shouldn't warn you but….. Helen is upset with you."

" is she now?" her midnight voice answered

" yep…. But since she don't work for me…. Or rather this isn't the hall…… well be prepared when her and my cleaning Lady corner you."

" Prince Yaslana was the one who got me wet. They should go talk to him."

" Jaenelle , Marian's not willing to talk to him till Daemon starts acting or at least starts looking more like Daemon."

" she's afraid?" Jaenelle stopped . Tried to look in Karla's eyes.

" no Lady. Lucivar is afraid. Marian knows Daemon will be fine in a few days, or weeks…. Knows because I told her that I won't settle for less…. But Lucivar…. I think this scraped near his wounds too. And his stubborn pride……"

" he hasn't said anything has he?" she sounded solemn and kept her voice down. Oh she knew if she scraped her brother's wounds ….. Well he would wait till the child was born then she would see just what scars she scrapped.

" no he hasn't said anything but…." Karla sighed, " well he's still sending to many emotions through the ring…."

" I don't feel….." she opened her inner barriers. Felt what was stirring the boyos up…. It wasn't her it was how ever her brother flipping between hot rage and panic all too quickly. " he's not showing…."

" no Janelle he's not. But his wife can tell. And your sister refuses to get near him till he calm's a bit more."

" why won't she go near him?" it was a honest question. She hoped with a simple answer.

" because she's sure if she ask Lucivar what's wrong he'll tell her…. And then either he'll be without a sister or his wife." then she slowly left Jaenelle there alone. Let her think for a moment.

She stared blankly at the door. Gripped the knob to hard her knuckles turned white. She was going to see a certain witch in the morning but first she would ask Daemon if he had any suggestions for the execution.

* * *

The bedroom door slowly opened as Jaenelle slipped in side. She had asked for Beal to bring a tray up for Daemon and herself , and now whished she had thought about more.

Daemon was curled up in the middle of the bed his head resting near Saetan's shoulder. Lucivar was sleeping on top of the covers but his wing rested on top of Daemon. Two very distinct black shields were protection the three of them. Four she corrected after seeing the chubby little foot poking out from under Lucivar's wing.

She brought her hand up to cover a smile. Wished with all her heart she could have a picture of this. Thought about it a bit more neither Saetan nor Lucivar would sleep that close to Daemon unless….. * Papa is everything alright?*

His breathing change showing he was waking. * witch child?*

* yes…. Is everything…*

His eyes opened. Saw why she was asking. Knew they weren't sleeping like this last night. * yes witch child everything is…..* he looked again at his sons saw the reflection of a war blade, * I think*

She took a step closer. Saetan raised his hand to stop her. * wait outside while I wake them.*

* I'll wake Daemon.*

He just stared blankly. Stared till he was back out of the door, then very carefully called out on the ebon gray thread. * is there a reason your war blade is laying so close to me?*

Lucivar very slowly open his eyes. Saw his father staring at him. * it seemed like a good idea last night.*

* it seemed…. There was a black shield around him….*

* Daemon's black is dominate you know that and Daemonar is holding it.*

Saetan stared . He was not going to show he had a head ach at this time of the day. He wasn't. * fine…. Your sister needs to speak to Daemon.*

* he's sleeping.*

* yes and his wife has request to be the one who wakes him.*

* oh* Lucivar slowly got up. Picking his still sleeping child up with him . Then he stumbled into the sitting room . Stumbled far enough to lay his son on the long couch and fall back down beside him. He wasn't ready to be up just yet. Nor was he ready to have certain conversations about his son to his father.

* * *

Jaenelle slipped back into the room and softly sat on the bed . Slowly inched her way to the center so that she could run her fingers through his dark hair. Would have if he hadn't grabbed her had just before she touched him.


	15. Chapter 15

Jaenelle had been watching him sleep now for just over an hour. Watching him toss and turn. Watching him fight with something in his sleep. Watched how his body tightened like it was in pain then would relax. Had sat near him just so if he did wake he would find her close. Would find that he was safe.

She had asked for both Kaelas and Ladvarian to sit with her. Had asked knowing something was distressing her husband and wanted what ever it was killed and dragged into the bowels of hell. Was now sure that she was going to be so exhausted in the morning that the witch she was suppose to be meeting would be discouraged enough not to ask for her help after all.

So she sat next to him and waited. Sat and quietly hoped that the boyos weren't wearing their rings tonight. And praying that she wouldn't have an enraged eyrien breaking down the door any time soon.

* * *

His hand reach up as to reach for something then quickly fell heavy on the soft bed. He jerked up a moment later sweat pouring from his flesh and his eyes glazed with the red haze. In that moment ice coated every surface. Coated it then started to form peaks and points. Started to form razor sharp edges as the spikes formed on the night stands and floor.

Daemon tried to look around the palely lit room. Tried to see through the red haze where he was. Couldn't tell because the ice was making the room look foreign. Was finally able to pick up the scents of those who were in the room with him. Realized the large white cat was gazing into his eyes. Saw Ladvarian sniffing the air for danger. Finally heard him say * I don't smell any danger? Where's the danger?* as he made a tiny circle on the bed once more.

He turned his head slightly after catching her scent. Not the feral one he had became use to or the very soft motherly one he was trying to , but her musky scent. The scent that she had after that had spent several hours in bed. The scent that always left him wanting more.

That scent alone was enough to get him to take a small step away from the killing edge. Had him puzzled enough to ask, " where's Karla?"

She almost smacked his head. Almost called in her war blade just to scare him . Decided to play along, " probably in Scelt waiting for me. Why?"

Scelt? Could it have been a dream? He looked at his hands, both his wedding band and black jeweled ring were still on his finger's. his black pendent still hung from his neck. Something wasn't right….. Something…. Not a dream , a warning. it had to be. And there had to be a way to stop it. " I'm going with you."

" we've already went over this Daemon. I'm not even going to be doing anything but listening to …."

His voice rolled as sharp thunder, " I am going with you."

" fine after you tell me what in the name of hell has you so riled up this late at night."

He didn't care that he wasn't wearing anything. Didn't care that she was wearing about the same. He just dragged her into her work room and started to make a web for her. He hoped it would show the vision he had seen. Hoped that she would be able to see why he was so moody. Hoped she wouldn't see the child , because he hadn't been sure if that was part of the witch's web or if it had been something she had wanted.

* * *

The web started small. Started no larger then the size of his fist then grew. Grew and spiraled . Kept growing till he had to use a larger frame, then another, and another. Till he had used the legs of the table to help hold the web. Till he had to attach it to the walls and ceiling. Till he could no longer put anything into the web with out changing it.

Slowly he turned to her. Barely noticed that she had gotten dressed. Barely noticed that it was Witch who was focused on him and not his wife. Barely cared that his legs felt so shaky from being so tired. Slowly he stood before her then could no longer hold his weight. Didn't want to hold his own weight. Found himself sitting at her feet.

" what is this Daemon?" she placed a hand on her hip. She had meant to ask if this was his way for her to be too busy to go see the witch tomorrow. But the web was calling to her. Asking her to hear what it had to say.

" you asked that I show you. This is the only way I can." his voice broke. He no longer sounded sure no longer sounded confident . Did sound very exhausted.

" go rest prince and I'll……." _do something with this_, " see what your web has to say?"

Daemon's head shot up. He felt both his brother and father drawing close. " your family is here lady."

My family? When did they become mine and not yours? Then she felt their anger. Anger directed at Daemon because he had woke them up. _Mother night_. .. Just what she wanted right now…. A pissed off eyrien warrior and the high lord of hell both ready to dismember her husband. " go rest Daemon. That's an order." it was the only thing she could think of to put at least a wall between him and his family till she knew why she was protecting him. And why she needed to read this web

He gave a sleepy little nod and slowly got off the floor. Oh he had hoped that he could stay and be there when she read the web. Hoped he could see her face and know by that expression what she was planning to do about it …. But…. He didn't want to meet his father's temper right now. No he would let her deal with him and in the morning he could deal with the witch.

* * *

The workroom door was already open when he got up the stares. Saetan only nodded slightly to point to where his son, his eyrien warrior should go. Nodded towards the consorts room. Nodded towards Daemon's room. Then waited as Lucivar slipped inside before continuing to Witch's work room.

He stopped just out site the door when he saw the enormous web. Stopped and lightly tapped hopping Jaenelle was done creating it. And hopping that he wasn't disturbing her.

She was under the work table reading the part of the web that was connected to the table. Poked her head out when she heard the tap. Her midnight voice tried to coke back the temper that was now running though her. Tried but her midnight voice always told of her displeasure any ways, " prince SaDiablo I could use your assistance."

" and what may I help you with lady?" if it hadn't been from that ancient look in her dark sapphire eyes he would have called her witch child. Would have but right now he could see her temper rising and didn't think any family nick names would do much good for the moment.

Her deep voice growled ," help me read this web. And hope I'm reading it wrong."

" who created it ?" he asked as he took off his black jacket and readied himself for a long night.

" your son." by the tone of that dark voice he stop asking question . Stopped and hoped Lucivar would have better luck getting answers out of his brother.

* * *

Lucivar slipped into the room without so much as a token tap on the door. Didn't care when he met his brother's sleepy gaze and blank stare. " why the hell are you keeping the entire realm up tonight bastard?"

" Keeping? I'm not…" a faint hum from his ring then a surprised look, " oh."

Lucivar sat on the bed while Daemon adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves. Sat quietly as his brother tried hard not to speak. Broke the silence by saying, " you can tell me. Maybe there's something I can do to help."

" oh , I have no doubt that you will help , I just trying to figure out what kind of help I need."

His shoulders pulled back as he sat straighter on the bed. As his wings pulled tighter to his back. His voice almost growled, ' is there trouble?"

Daemon brushed lightly against his brother's inner barrier. Something he wouldn't have done unless it needed kept between the two of them. Unless it was extremely important. Lucivar to quickly opened them felt the emotions pour in. gasped when he saw images and heard the sound almost like he was watching a play. Watched and fought not to rise to the killing edge. Fought hard when he saw his queen attacking his brother.

" what is this bastard?" it better be a nightmare, or I swear….

" a dream web. Or at least a warning one. I think a spider sent it to me so that I could stop it."

" Witch knows?"

" I created a web for her to read. Thought it would be easier for her then …."

" you don't want her on the killing edge…." no so much a question but confirmation.

" no I expect that but I want to be the one who kills the witch .'

" ah…." he paused then too quickly added "can the web be burnt out?"

" it can …. But the high lord would have to be the one to do it."

" then it's settled the three of use will go …"

" no I want Jaenelle to meet this witch. I want her to believe that she can put a web around my wife. And then I will make an example out of her. ….besides." he paused as his lips curled into a smile," Father needs to wait in hell till I bring her to him , but I do need your talents."

" and what talents are those?"

" your war blade . Some one had to show this witch how to create this web. I want to know who."

" and you want me……"

Daemon's lips curled into an evil smile. A smile the last time buried most of a court in rubble and had people remembering why they called him the sadist. Lucivar grinned. His brother could always terrify him when he got like this but right now…… it excited him. " I'll find out….." a brief pause as if he was trying to figure something out in his mind…. " do they have to be alive?"

" alive enough for the high lord to greet them."

" ah …. Well that make's it easy . He only needs a head right?"

Daemon laughed….. " yes prick , father only needs the head."

* * *

With the two of them reading the web it hadn't taken long. Had taken long enough for Jaenelle to decide that she needed at least a small chip from one of her ebon black jewels. Had taken long enough for her to call it in from the depths of the abyss. Had taken long enough for her to fully understand what Daemon had been dreaming.

She took a step back from the web. " something is missing."

" witch child , from what I see the only thing missing is who taught the witch black widow craft."

" no something else….. Something ….. Oh drat I don't know…. I'll be back." she left Saetan alone to finish looking at the web. Left so that she could ask her husband what was missing.

* * *

Daemon and Lucivar were talking over some coffee when Jaenelle trotted into the room. " something's missing from the web. What is it?"

" you read it already?" Daemon tried to sound surprised. Knew by the look in her eyes she wasn't amused.

" Prince, what did you leave out of the web?" her midnight voice asked as the air crackled in warning.

He shut one eye as he spoke, " I .. um… I think only graphic details. I'm sure….."

She snorted. " your lying." she could tell because he wasn't looking at her. Also knew it was something he wanted kept to himself. Or at least from his brother, " fine as long as it wasn't important. Or would decide how I should…."

" no lady , I will tack care of the witch. But I will need your help to see how dangerous she really is."

Jaenelle huffed, " you'll let…."

" Lucivar has to take care of something else for me…. As I _said I will take care of the witch_."

His eyes shifted and only for a moment she thought she saw something flicker behind them. Something trying to escape. " I can…"

" no sweet heart this was brought to my attention. It is for me to handle besides I want to know what it is that she wants you to do for her. What ever it is that caused your spiders to worry."

" you'll be done by tomorrow night?"

" Lady I have no intention of not being in my bed tonight. Unless you want her to suffer more?"

" oh no prince I am quite sure that you know how to handle one witch. How ever how do you….."

" she is expecting to meat the realm's best healers .. I think it best that you don't disappoint her. " he caught a glimpse of the ebon black ring. " but sweet heart do keep that shielded I wouldn't want it to absorb anything from her."

" oh no prince I think I will make sure my sister's and I are shielded well till you ….. Well do what ever you are planning on doing."

" will you ask father to wait in Hell till tonight? I do think he will be have a few guest that he will want to meet personally."

Her lips curled into her best game smile, " but of course prince. Why would papa be any where else till his guest arrive?"


	16. Chapter 16

It was just after morning meal when both Jaenelle and Daemon arrived in Scelt. It had taken some convincing to make The high lord wait in the Hall in hell. Had taken more to convince him that Daemon would protect Jaenelle from coming to any harm. But they _had _convinced him after Jaenelle had promised to report to him after the witch was removed from her site. She had to promise that she would let him search for any unwelcome webs until he was satisfied that there weren't any.

And so the two of them left for Scelt and arrived just before the witch was scheduled to arrive. Just long enough to make sure no one would see Daemon unless they wore a darker jewel then black. And made sure the sitting room had a special web in place. A web so that if any unwelcome spells or tangled webs were cast those who wore jewels darker then Gray world know it. And would be able to deflect it . In short any spells cast by some one other then the family or the coven would signal the Sadist to come and play.

Janelle sat in between both Karla and Morgahnn. Karla sat to her right and Morgahnn to her left. It had been decided yesterday that since the witch lived in Scelt and had originally came to Morgahnn for help in some matter, that she would introduce both Janelle and Karla. How ever after reading the web Jaenelle had decided that she would greet the young woman. And she would look at her more so then she would have before she had read the tangled web that Daemon had created.

The three of them sat and made small talk till Karla blurted out, " Daemon seems rather prickly today."

" he didn't sleep well last night."

" that's an understatement." Morgahnn added under her breath. Then realized witch was glaring at her. " I mean he had all of the boyos _so _worked up last night I swear Khary was making sure his weapons were well past sharp right up until you arrived."

" I see. And did Khary tell you what was wrong?"

" psh, if he had I would have joined him. No I figured you would tell us when you were ready to."

" ah.'

" so what did Have Daemon walking the killing field so late last night and why didn't any one ask for me to join in the fun." Karla asked almost mockingly

" well one he was a sleep when he rose to the killing field and two, you would have made it worse. After all you love to push both Daemon and Lucivar."

" I . Do. Not . Push. Daemon. And besides pressing Lucivar's buttons usually helps Marian in the long run."

"I'm sorry how does you getting thrown into water help Marian…. No …. no forget I asked .. Really I don't want to know." More like she remembered how out spoken Karla was and didn't want to know about the secret language between her friend and her brother.

" nope too late. I'm going to tell you anyways… I get Lucivar all prickly then Marian has to calm him down. And since that usually leads to the bedroom … well they _are_ trying for another child you know."

" they are what!" Morgahnn gasped.

" no , Lucivar is still ….. I'm sure…. Karla he is isn't he?" Jaenelle grabbed Karla's arm in desperation . One little Lucivar flying around was more then enough. Or at least right now.

She gave her best wicked grin. Then slyly said, " not for some time now. You know Marian can convince him of just about anything if it will make her happy."

" well then let's hope my brother doesn't get himself killed trying to help his brother."

" speaking of where is Daemon. I seen him come with you and he was…"

" Morgahnn let me say this, you would have to wear a darker jewel then black to see him. But he's close."

* * *

The room was quiet for a while till Morghann's butler showed a blond hair witch into the room. A Sapphire jewel hung around her neck, but there was no hourglass above it. No reason to think that she was a black widow. Her scent told other wise.

Janelle stood up slowly and held her hands out with the palm up in greeting. In a soft soothing voice she said, " welcome I hope we weren't that hard to find."

" oh no lady . No hard at all really." her voice was soft and airy. It didn't match her personality . Didn't match what the web had shown.

" come now why don't you tell us why you were in need of the realms best healer's, for I do not see anything wrong with you." or at least nothing wrong with the body. But there was something wrong with the way this witch thinks. In the way she was watching her.

The witch took a seat in the over stuffed high backed chair that faced the couch and let out a sigh. Then very quietly began to speak. " I do not come for myself but as an liaison to a warlord prince that does need your help."

Janelle sat up a little straighter with interest, or at least mimicking the action of taking interest. " and does the prince have a name?"

" he does but , I do not wish to give it just yet. He….. " her eyes shifted. " he don't know that I have asked for your help."

" I see. And what does the prince need help with?" Jaenelle was fighting not to let Witch speak. Not to let her midnight voice come though right now. Didn't dare let on that the warning spell had been tripped.

" he is from Hayll. And…. The queen that he served…….. We want to have children of our own but he can't." she let tears swell her eyes. Let the sobs fill her voice.

" ah , and you were hoping that we could do something to help."

" I was hoping for only a tonic lady. Something that would make it possible to conceive when there is no other way."

Something feral flashed in Jaenelle's eyes. She understood what the web would have been used for if the terms had been set properly. She would have sent Daemon to this little witch so he would be force to sire her children. Forced because his wife, his queen demanded it. Would have because the pain she would in flick if he didn't would have been worse. On the black thread she growled, * get this piece of walking carrion out of my site be fore I kill her myself.*

* Do you mind if I play a bit?*

* play?*

* yes sweet heart . Play…. Show her just why they call me the Sadist. Why you're the only one I care to have in my bed.*

She felt phantom hands caressing her body. Fought hard not to squirm. * as long as it's just , phantom things touching her.*

* sweetheart, I wouldn't dare do more…… well except my snakes tooth. Yes I think that will have to touch her eventually.*

The doors leading to the hallway opened as Daemon leaned up against the frame. He was wearing his tight black leather pants, a white silk shirt that only had enough buttons to be fasten just under his ribs. And his black pendent hung from is neck. In a soft purr said, " my apologies Ladies , but I had to come see who had the such delightful scent." as he spoke phantom hands rubbed Jaenelle's back with reassurance. He wanted her to know that he was just playing. Wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to upset her.

The witch turned towards his voice and licked her lips. Had to fight not to drool. He was just leaning against the door frame and already her heart was thumping. Already she was dreaming of what it would be like to be in a soft bed with him. She watched as he glided over towards them. Watched how he moved so much like a strong muscular feline.

Knowing he was doing this on purpose and knowing that she was suppose to play the part of not wanting him.._ mother night how it was hard not to want him when he was dressed like this_. She acted like the web was in place. Acted like it was his job to please whoever she demanded. Knew Karla and Morgahnn would kill her if they weren't aware of the game * it's a game . Play along like this happens all the time. *

* Jaenelle?* both of them asked at the same time

* Just do it. I'll explain in a moment.* she looked at the witch knew Daemon was doing something to her. Was convinced she didn't want to know what. Coldly said, " unfortunately I can't make a tonic for you. However you may see if you can catch the seed of my consort. Since both him and your lover are both from Hayll you should be able to pass the child off as his."

Karla almost blurted out " are you crazy?" heeded Jaenelle's warning, through clenched teeth said, " sister that sound like a marvelous idea. After all your not using him right now. Not after last night."

Daemon nearly laughed , remembered what he wanted to do. " if the lady wishes I will see that she is properly entertained for a while."

The witch nearly squealed in delight. She hoped her web would work. Hoped because she had been learning the hourglass craft by herself, only had one black widow helping when she had questions. Had never dreamed it would have worked this well. Put a choke hold on her emotions and calmly said, " you honor me Lady. "

" honor has nothing to do with it. He's good at what he does but he tends to forget who he is bedding most nights."

* do not*

* shhh. I'm trying to do my best at acting. You know how bad we are at this.*

" oh but it must be such a rush having such a tone male under your sheets."

" see for yourself. I promise you'll never forget the experience as long as you live."

Daemon looked at her. Knew she had just set the terms to her own web. Knew until the high lord finished the kill she would feel anything he did to her. Knew she would feel every touch every ounce of pain regardless if she had a body or not. Oh he was going to enjoy this because she would be begging for the final death long before the high lord allowed it.

He unchained his sexuality a bit more. Enough so it flavored the room. Enough that he saw Jaenelle snarling silently because he wasn't touching her. Wasn't leading her to a quiet bedroom. Knew he would have to correct that tonight. His voice deepened into a full sexual purr. " Lady if you would. I promise I'll do my best so that you never forget the experience" he held out his hand to her. Wanted to rip her wrist off when she touched him . Held a tight restraint on his temper till he had taken her out of Morghann's home. Till he had led her to a small abandoned house that wouldn't be missed when he burned it down.

* * *

Phantom hands caressed. Phantom mouths licked and suckled through her cloths. She ached her back suggesting she wanted more. Was to busy in her own thoughts to notice that Daemon hadn't gotten close to her. In fact he had backed away . Her smell was repulsing him, making him want to rush and kill her. Something that just wouldn't do because she had intended to harm him. Had intended to harm his queen. Distress his wife. Wanted to Tear apart his family . No her death would be slow . Had to be.

* * *

Daemon played with her till she was begging him to please him self. Had her begging for him to really touch her. It was then he smiled knowing she would crave that touch till it became painful not to have it. Would feel it till his father finished her.

When he was done with his part of the execution her limbs had been severed. Her blood pooled on the floor. Her scent filled the small house. He left it stand. Left it to reek of death till he could properly clean it up. With is anger slated and the witch dead he vanished her limbs and torso. Carried her head by her hair. Then made his way to the closest alter. Made his way to hell.

He stopped only long enough to find his brother. Long enough to ask if he was on his way to an alter.

The answer was short, * after I clean my war blade.*


	17. Chapter 17

Saetan had stayed in his study. Didn't like it. Liked it less when he found several scores of new residents. Found new cildru dyathe, on the island. Found several new hell hounds roaming the Hall. Not just out side but sleeping in his study. Found them gnawing on fresh bones in the hallways. Some one had been tending to his pets. Tending to his new residents and none had been the wiser till now.

No there was only one person who cold have fooled so many, and he would have a long talk with his mirror shortly about this. Would have a talk with him after he had what ever guess that both of his sons were bringing to him tucked away somewhere dark till he was ready to take care of them.

The hell hounds perked up lifting their ears and then quickly got to their feet. Started to circle around the study in anticipation of someone. They weren't growling but were …. Waiting. Sniffing . Getting ready for when the door finally opened.

Daemon pushed the dark wood door open. Tried not to smile when he was greeted by the hounds. Tried not grin when one of the larger females jumped up on him and was licking his face. Patted her down when he saw his father was not at all amused. " here I have a gift for you." the head was tossed over the floor and landed heavy on desk.

" is there a reason the mouth is being held shut?"

" she talks to much." he reached down to pet the hounds and called in the torso. Whispered something in the dogs mangled black ear.

" not only do you keep track of new arrivals and not tell me. But your feeding the Damn hounds."

" of course I feed them. Would you like me to bring them to the hall when they are starved?"

" bring them…."

" Janelle still loves them, but she's lost her fondness for this hall. She say's it's missing something now. So I bring the hounds to visit her."

Saetan rubbed his temple indicating a headache that only his children gave. " is your brother coming?"

" I asked him before I came through the gate how much longer he needed. He'll be here after his war blade is cleaned. Turns out she was apprentice with one of Karla's old tutors."

" ah , well that would explain how she knew you. But how did you find …."

" I have my ways father . After all I am your son."

Saetan laughed. "Yes I guess our are."

Daemon took a seat. Unsure how to ask what he needed to know he just quickly said, " father did I ever play with your jewels when I was little."

" why the hell would I take them off for any one to play with them?"

" could you ask Lorn something for me. If you can't tell me I'll understand."

" what is it namesake?"

" find out how the little beast activates the shield In my black. I've tried but….."

" he does what?"

Not his father's voice. Lucivar's. Daemon hung his head. " damn ." he whispered to himself. " well no use trying to keep it from you…. Your son knows how to activate my shield. And I suspect if you give him enough time he'll know how Kaelas gets though shields."

" he can't …he hasn't even had his birthright ceremony yet."

* * *

The three of them talked till the two heads started to blink. Till the High lord was pushing them out of the room. Till the hell hounds were ushered out side the door as well.

" you going to be alright tonight bastard?"

" I'll be fine after I settle a debt with another witch." he saw Lucivar raise an eyebrow. " Witch wasn't please on how I got the bitch out of her site."

" ah. …… in that case I'll see you in a few days?"

" or tomorrow. "

Lucivar grabbed his arm , " what aren't you telling me , old son?"

A light brush against his inner barrier and he showed his brother the rest of the dream. Showed him what happed when he would have been rescued. Picked up one of the black hounds. ' I think this one should go home with you prick."

" and her name……" he asked dryly

" queens shadow. Daemonar and her get along , but she doesn't belong to him. Or other way around…. I'm still not sure how that quit works"

" and what one does…..?"

He placed his tongue between his teeth and cheek, " Marian would kill you if you brought _him _home."

" and she won't with this one?"

" no , because this one is tame. Or at least listens better than your son."

Again Lucivar asked" which one has claimed him , bastard?"

" demon's mirror. I don't see him but ….. He's worse then your son., and has the teeth to back him up."

" if I take both of them….."

" you explain it to your sister because she has said, the beast is not allowed in Kaeleer. "

" why?"

" he tries to play pounce with Kaelas. It was not pretty."

" now that I have to see. So lets go find my son's new playmate."

Looking through the nearly dark realm for a hell hound that blended in with his surroundings Daemon finally spoke, " your taking this well."

" of course I am. I had warning ."

Daemon froze. " warning?"

" your web gave witch too much to read. I don't think father tired to read it all … but Witch….. Well she warned me about a few things and I already talked to Marian about bringing a hell hound home so that you would stop bringing my son here for a few years. Though I did leave out that it _was_ a hell hound I was brining home."

" of course." Daemon understood the warning offered advice about his nephew," Well as long as your son doesn't open the gate by himself I won't bring him here for a few more years."

" he hasn't has he?" Lucivar looked almost didn't want to know that answer. Yes he would and have his son make the offering soon. Even if it would only to be so he could explain a few things he does.

Daemon didn't answer . Didn't want to answer just sight shielded and played a game of pounce with his brother. Well an unfair game of pounce since one would need a darker jewel then black to see him.

* * *

They sat in the sitting room and watched as Daemon led the witch out of the room.. Stayed still when Janelle ripped one of Morghann's sitting room pillows to shreds. Knew she was pissed but Karla would risk asking why. " Lady, what was in the web that the bitch tried to weave?"

" she wanted me to hand Daemon over to her. To sell him into her service." she paused and looked away from them before she added, " the terms weren't set right. If it had wrapped around me it would have manipulated Witch. Would have killed Daemon. Or at least nearly killed him."

" Daemon knows…. All of it?" Morgahnn asked quietly

" it's why he woke on the killing field. One of the little spider's held him in a web in order to show him. They showed him instead of telling me…."

" of course they did darling , you would have done more then just kill her you would have went after her, her friends, any one who was teaching her the black widow craft…."

" I would ….." she meet both of their eyes, " oh fine I would have but…."

" enough talk about this. Besides your only mad because the spider's showed Daemon first. Now for a different question. Could a tonic be made to null the effects of the contraceptive brew?"

" could …. Why." Jaenelle almost lit up.

" because our dear sister you don't have little beast running around and I … or better we think it's well past time for Daemon to have some one else to get snarly over."

" so do I…… but…"

" he hasn't said anything to you?" Morgahnn tilted her head

Karla took over the conversation, " oh but he says plenty to another sister of yours. Pity she hasn't bought it up to you."

Another sister? Who? " he discusses things with Marian?"

" yes…. And in return she tells her ……. Well she tells me."

" Karla when do you see her. I mean…."

" well some one has to see her though the pregnancy. Even if it's just till she can tell Lucivar."

" Oh….. And she thinks he doesn't already know.'

" he's been too busy lately to count days. He'll know tonight either way…. Or will after I go take the little beast to Glaica for a few days. Won't that be fun."

The three of them burst out laughing. Laughed and giggled while they worked on the tonic. Didn't make it two strong till Janelle asked, " has Daemon said if he would like a son or a daughter first?"

Jokingly Karla said , " why not give him both?"

Witch's eyes lit up almost dangerously. Her midnight voice squealed, " oh that is a wonderful Idea."

Two sets of eyes fell on her. Then the room burst out in a roar of laughter. It was never clear who said it but one of them asked, " can you really do that?"

" I am Witch and I have lost nothing."


	18. Chapter 18

Marian was in the kitchen trying to make dinner. Or at least enough of a dinner that would feed her warrior husband who had been more snarly over the past few days and was right now taking care of something for the family . Some that she could only presume would only have his temper soaring by time he returned. But then again why had he commutated to her through the purple dusk thread only to tell her that he was bringing a pup home for their son. No something in the way he had asked sounded to much like he was asking permission before he did it. And that caused her to worry and start making dinner. She had to do something that was calming to her although right now the smell made her want to gag.

She cured herself once more. Why had she wanted another child? Oh , yeah because she wanted to see if she could have a daughter who could help keep her brother out of trouble. Wanted a daughter to help keep her father ……. No a daughter would never sooth Lucivar's temper. If anything it would only give him cause to keep every living male from the eyrie for the next thousand years or better. Marian sighed. After all there was no guarantee that she would have a daughter. If anything she would have another little beast flying around tiring her husband out faster then fighting off the jhinkas.

Lucivar landed outside of his eyrie. It was still standing which was always a good thing but he was picking up on Marian's mood. Not quite grumpy but not happy either. No she felt more annoyed then anything. He hadn't forgotten something important had he? Her birthday….. No that wasn't until the summer. And their anniversary wasn't until spring. Her moon days… he counted not for…. He counted back and snarled. Checked his glide as he entered the kitchen.

Narrowed his eyes at the knife in her hand and the roast sitting on the counter. Knew how good of aim she had with that kind of knife. Would keep his temper. Would because it was his fault for not counting the damn days before now. Remembered the two puppies he held in his arms. Forced himself to calmly say, " do you like them?"

Marian turned around and set the knife on the cutting board. " oh they're darling. Where did you ever find such cute puppies……" she paused, " I thought you were only bringing one home ."

He vanished the knife so to prevent her from reaching for it. Then softly spoke, " the male is for our son…. The female I brought just so she wouldn't be alone. Besides Daemon thought you would like her."

He looked to innocent . To knowing of something. And he hadn't said where he had found them…. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, " and they came from?"

Oh he knew that look. It was the look that he would be sleeping somewhere else except beside her. Or would if he didn't turn her mood, " they came from the Hall. As I said Daemon thought that they would like to live here." he waited till she started to think then said, " besides it will give you something to do for the next few months with out doing more then sitting quietly."

It was then he stepped over to her and had her pinned to the counter and purred in her ear. " if you would have told me before I left I would have had someone come sit with you."

" oh." she blushed, " I didn't want to bother you when you were already all prickly…… yes I think that's how Jaenelle described it. Besides I wasn't alone. Tassel was here as was _your_ son."

" I see. And who was watching you wile you were watching them?"

" I…… .I … " she started to sputter. Realized her meat cleaver wasn't behind her, " I am perfectly capable of …." she could finish speaking when Lucivar pressed his lips to hers. Didn't want to when he started to twirl her around knowing that it would make her sick. Didn't argue when he sat her in the chair and finished dinner.

" no I believe we reached some agreement before you convinced me to stop taking the brew…."

"mmmm. I don't…."

" yes I believe I have it here some where in your own writing." He called it in." yep here it is . No cleaning, cooking or doing anything to make me get snarly for no reason. So I think until the baby is born I will hire a maid and cook this time."

" I can…."

" no Marian we are not going though that again. You can rest., shop if I'm with you and work on your weaving or read. Yes reading would be perfect. But not more than that. Not right now."

She could see him fighting some kind of inner battle didn't know what. Knew it had nothing to do with her right now. " what's wrong?"

Lucivar hung his head, " Daemon was caught in a dream web and until I can be sure the events he saw won't come about…… Marian, I can't do what he'll need me to do if your not safe."

" what will he need you to do prince?"

" it's between brother's."

She got up from the chair and slid over to him, " hire the help you think I need, but I want something in return."

He turned to her then slowly asked, " and what is that , lady."

" that you will tell me if you have to something that requires your war blade. And your will send word that you are safe."

" I'll do one better. If I need my war blade I'll meet you at Karla's."

" Karla's …. why?"

He Didn't answer. didn't want to worry her. And was sure that the events he knew about would never be played out. Known because both his father and himself would be stopping by the hall ever other day for a long while just to make sure everything was as it should be with both his brother and his queen.

* * *

It was well past evening meal when Daemon had returned. He had lingered longer in Hell just because he was still shaking off the memories of the dream web. Had to settle his nerves before he saw his wife.

He slowly entered the hall and was meet by Beal. " your late."

" I didn't realize _you_ were expecting me Beal."

" I'm not but if your going to make the lady frantic then yes I'm going to say something to you."

" and why…." he felt her power just before he saw her. Just before she flung herself into his arms.

" your late. Your alright. …. Papa said you were, but you were late."

" sweetheart I'm fine I just needed to unwind after being around that ……"

Her fingers pressed against his lips, " shhh, I don't want to hear about it right now. We have other things to talk about first."

" like?" he asked as she tugged on his arm. Tugged until he gave in enough to follow her. Continued to follow till they were in her sitting room. Asked once more " what do we need to discuss?"

Hurriedly she said " first off there is no webs for you to worry about. I checked, papa checked, as did Morgahnn and Karla." she breathed deeply as she led him to a chair in front of her round table. Sat on the other side of him and called in a plain silver flask. " the coven has been talking."

Daemon bit his lower lip, he really hated every conversation that stared with ' _the coven has been talking_," it usually meant that his life was about to be turned upside down and so completely rearrange that he would be begging Janelle to put everything back to how it had been. He closed one eyes sure he didn't want to know the answer, " and what has the little darlings been discussing now?" and who was he going to have to have his brother put into the middle of the coldest lake that he could find?

" we made a brew…'

" for what?"

" if you don't want ….."

He raised his hand to cut her off, " sweetheart , what is the brew for?"

At first she mumbled the answer now realizing she really didn't want to be having this conversation with him. Deciding that it might be easier to ask him to stop taking the other brew…

" ah…. I'm sorry what. …… didn't quite understand that."

She shut her eyes and winkled her nose, slouched down then in a meek whisper said " it counteracts the contraceptive brew."

He sat back in the chair and glared at her then began to tap one of his long black tinted nails on the table. After a few tense moments of complete silence said, " do you think that we would have a problem if we stopped taking the brew or are you just wanting to hurry this along?"

" oh , no price I know we wouldn't have any trouble there…."

" but…" he still didn't look amused. Oh he wanted a child , but not on the covens terms.

" but I…. that is you have never said if you wanted a son or a daughter sooo…"

" sweetheart I don't understand, how that matters…. The child will be what ever it is meant to be."

In her dark midnight voice she said, " I made the brew prince. Made it so you could have both if you wanted."

His heart beat galloped to full speed. Of course he would love both. Wanted both what male wouldn't want a strong son or a mirror. Then again why wouldn't he want a daughter who would be her mother's shadow. Knew better then to say that. It wasn't his decision. The web wasn't there and the witch who made it was dead. But the message she had left was… males serve…. They have only the rights that are given to them . Rights that can be taken away. Humbly said, " the choice is yours sweetheart. How ever many children you wish to have ….."

" no Daemon the choice is yours because if it up to me I would have the Hall filled with little feet, or hooves, or…"

" hooves?"

" I thought you liked my hooves?"

" oh no sweetheart I don't _like_ them I love them , but I never gave much thought about our children having your more beautiful body parts. Guess we won't really know till we have a few now will we?"

" a few?"

" lets start with two and see if we have energy for more."

" two really , you don't mind?" her eyes lit up in a way that reminded him of a kitten getting ready to pounce a hopping bug. Told him that he had made the right decision.

Wanted to play coy for a moment, " well we wouldn't want to waist a tonic now would we?" saw her happiness begin to fade. " I'm joking sweetheart. '

"Oh…." she looked in his eyes. Saw how tiered he was. How much he needed sleep. Took him by the hand and led him to his room. Vanished his clothes and firmly said, ' we'll discuss this tomorrow. You need to go to sleep right now."

" I need what?"

" sleep , you had a long night last night followed by a longer day today. And if we are going to be parents soon . You need to rest now."

Confused he asked, " and are you joining me?"

" oh of course I am. I just thought you would like to rest in your room at least until I found a certain little gold spider and make sure there was nothing else that had to be taken care of before our children are born,"

Daemon relaxed and almost laughed. Jokily said, " if you find one tell it I'll squish her if she puts another web around me without warning."

" Daemon that's not nice. What if…."

" what if I woke on the killing edge and forgot I was in bed with you. I would never forgive myself."

" oh…. Well I'll tell her something then."

* * *

Feeling more relaxed then he had all day Daemon slid into his bed. Felt his black satin sheets caressing his skin. Felt the soothing webs that Jaenelle had permanently weaved into the fabric. Found himself drifting to sleep long before Jaenelle joined him. Long before Kaelas curled up on the foot of the bed. And long before Ladvarian laid down by his back.

He slept as all the memories of last nights nightmare disappeared. As all the thoughts of what the witch tried to do eased out of his mind. He slept knowing he was going to get the one thing he wanted more then anything…. He would be the father to the children witch would carry. …. Not just one….. But as many as she could have because she wanted the hall filled with the sound of little feet or hooves….. Possible claws… it didn't matter because they would be his….. No not just his but they would be hers, always hers.

* * *

Daemon woke too two bright sapphire eyes staring into his. He blinked a few times trying to get his body to respond to her. Slowly he said in a voice that was still waking, " sweetheart your up early."

" I was reading and…."

" reading what ?"

" well there has to be a way to get the baby out without…."

" sweet heart , I love you I really do, but I really don't want to know about how it gets out. I'm more concerned on how it gets in and stays there, until you do what ever you do to get it out.."

" your such a male."

" I thought you like me that way."

" well yes , but….. Oh never mind I'll discuss it with Morgahnn in a few days."

" just let me know so that I can be in the furthest territory for when you have that conversation."

She gave a puzzled look just before Daemon rolled over and pinned her to the bed. Stopped him from advancing by squirming out from under him. " I haven't taken the brew."

'grrr' was the only sound he made as she scurried into the other room. He wasn't angry but it was the best he could do to show his displeasure at being woken up and then being told not yet.

He closed his eyes for just a moment, opened them when he smelled the difference in the air. Felt the difference on his skin. Even the sheets felt softer. His eyes opened to the familiar gray swirling mist of the abyss. Rolling to one side he propped up on his elbow saw her hungry eyes. " sweetheart?"

Her midnight voices purred, " I wanted this to be special."

" it's always special."

Her head cocked to the side, " yes, but I want you to myself today."

" then take me sweetheart."

* * *

Beal opened the door. Twitched when he saw Lucivar. " prince Yaslana."

" is everything….." he picked up the scent. Not Jaenelle's twilight dawn but …..he called in his war blade. Silently cursed for leaving his brother here alone last night. Almost called out for his father.

" everything is ….. Normal prince."

" move out of my way Beal….. You know damn well….."

" that witch is in residents and neither her nor prince Sadi wishes to be disturbed."

" this is normal?"

" it is and it is usually why I am the darkest jeweled warlord prince in the house during these times."

" you'll send word when my brother can be disturbed."

Reluctantly he said, " I will call for you Prince. Will you be…"

" in Halaway. I'll be with Tersa till I hear from you."

* * *

It was well past midday when Daemon opened his eyes to his room. Opened them and felt completely content and hungry. He rolled over and pulled Jaenelle closer. Heard her purring. Knew how content she was right now, and knew better then to wake her.

Very quietly slid our from the sweat soaked blankets and eased into his warm robe. Felt his legs shake form the extensive work out his wife had given him. Smiled contently as he passed through the bedroom door and glided down the hallway towards the dinning hall. Met Beale about half way there.

" prince Sadi your brother was here."

Daemon grinned found it amusing that his brother had been sent away from the hall. " ah , and did he say when he would return."

" I was asked to inform him when you could be disturbed."

" I see….. Then by all means do send what ever message he asked you to send. And inform him his sister is still sleeping and needs to remain that way for a while longer."

" of course prince." Beale coked back a laugh and asked, " Helen would like to know if a nursery wing should be opened."

"nursery wing….? No I think not but rooms in the family wing will be need to be cleaned and opened."

" and a nanny?"

" the lady will find one that suits her."

" of course."

Daemon slipped into the dinning hall as Beale called out to Lucivar on the red thread. " your brother is able to be disturbed. The lady is not."

Lucivar came back to the hall his war blade strapped to his back and his hunting knifes around his waist. Too calmly enter the hall. Very quietly found his brother tucked into a modest meal. " everything alright Bastard?"

" as long as your sister doesn't see those everything will continue to be."

" I felt…."

" witch wanted to play."

" ah but that doesn't ….."

" in the abyss." Lucivar looked blankly into Daemon's eyes as he added, " very deep in the abyss. I almost forgot that feel myself."

" she…."

" left the jewels there I think."

" you think….. Daemon you better be damn sure because…."

" witch lost nothing Lucivar. In fact I do know now that she can reclaim that power with out it destroying her."

" how?"

" she had an ebon Jeweled ring yesterday."

" and?"

" and … how do you feel about having a hall full of nieces and nephews?"

" that's not funny Daemon…. Not one bit ."

" good then we're on the same page. How ever your sister wants just that."

" she'll change her mind after the first one gets legs under it."

" under them. "

" that……"

" no dear brother for Marian that's not possible, for witch?"

" oh mother night."

" and may the darkness be merciful."


	19. Chapter 19

**Eight months later**

Jaenelle waddled through the hall insisting for the third time that they just had to go see Marian with out saying why. Her only excuse was , " because we do."

After trying to explain to his very emotional wife that she shouldn't travel this close to her own due date and nearly being whacked up side the head with her practice stick Daemon finally agreed. Agreed because Kaelas was asking id he could nip him and Ladvarian was agreeing. " alright sweetheart let me at least help you into the coach."

" do I look like I need help?" she snapped as one of the babies kick. Not kick she thought moved so it would rip out her stomach at any given time.

" oh no darling you don't look like you need help at all, but I do ever so love holding you . You know that." he said with as much heart felt sincerity as he could without laughing. He wasn't going to tell her that she was waddling more then the ducks do nor was he going to bring up that she was taking up about the same amount of space as Kaelas. Not that he was complaining , but for someone who was always so small she did need help.

" oh well in that case…" he let him place his arms around her and , let him help to lift her gently into the large coach.

They sat quietly as Beale drove the coach to the eyrie. Daemon just sat and watched Jaenelle mumble something in old tongue to her stomach. Watched as he could clearly see her stomach move in response. Knew it wasn't the response she was wanting buy the look on her face. Hid behind his court mask because he was sure the next time she would say, " do you find something funny?" he would end up with the twins in his stomach. Or at the very least feel like he did.

* * *

The coach landed on the official landing web just outside the eyrie, Lucivar was already out side looking confused at seeing it. As the door opened and Jaenelle started to step out he growled, " Damn it cat you should be resting not traveling all over the Damn realm."

" Don't you start too. I already told Daemon it's fine, now move I need to see Marian."

" and that's another thing when do Healers gather at my eyrie when there is nothing to heal……." he stopped paused then paled. Very slowly said, " there isn't anything that needs healed is there?"

" don't be draft. You know there isn't …. now Marian is?"

" in the kitchen showing someone how to properly make nut cakes."

Daemon asked puzzled, " someone? You don't know the name of the help that you hired?"

" oh no I know the names of the first six people that I hired and Marian told not to step foot into _her_ house again. After that …. I give up. No this one came with Karla…. So…"

" so she's use to a sharp tongue and a rough temper."

" yes."

Daemon watched as his very large wife waddled into the eyrie then finally asked, " so how many healers are here?"

" four if you count Jaenelle…… did she say ?"

" no prick she didn't and after I almost got hit with her practice stick I didn't care to ask."

" oh….. Well lets go find your nephew and stay away from there for a while."

" why ?'

" because both Morgahnn and Karla had their war blades out when I was pushed outside to greet you."

Daemon grabbed Lucivar's arm , " did they do that when Daemonar was born?"

Lucivar thought back, found the ground had became liquid under his feet. Was very glad Daemon had such a tight grip on his arm. Fought hard to speak, " no they just sent me out of the hall."

" ah in that case lest go find a place to sit you down and wait.

* * *

Jaenelle had not more then got into the Eyrie when she heard Marian tell someone, " it's not time yet. I feel….. Ooo."

" ah uh, now listen to the healer's and come along before you have Lucivar all snarly over nothing."

Janelle waited till the girls came into the sitting room before she spoke, " we're going to do this different this time. Is that alright Marian?"

" different? Ooo. Damn it Jaenelle I'm not a Healer but I do know there is only one way….."

" no , there are two . I just spent the last seven months getting it right."

All the eyes fell on her. Morgahnn closed her eyes then calmly asked. Knew better but she had to , " and what way is that , Lady?"

" come I'll show you." her eyes held a glint of joy and something else that warned that some one would be speaking to the high lord about this…… no maybe they wouldn't because there was some things he didn't want to know about. And if the darkness was merciful this would be one of them.

* * *

It wasn't long after Daemon had shoved a canter of tonic into Lucivar's hand and he had taken a few sips that Morgahnn started calling for both of them. Before they both heard, " both of you get in here right now before Jaenelle whacks you with her war blade."

It wasn't spoken on the communication thread but shouted out of the main door. It was enough for them to walk quickly to the eyrie ,or at least walk quick enough not to look like they were running.

Lucivar pulled his wings around him unsure what to expect. Unsure because it hadn't taken very long and he knew enough that it happen too quickly for everything to be normal, for every thing to as it should. He poked his head into the sitting room and had a bundle of pink pushed into his arms then Karla said, " Marian will be resting for a few hours. Jaenelle gave her something . Do you think you can manage your children till then?" she must have said more but that was that he had heard.

" child…..ren?" he looked down at the bundle. Soft black hair crested her head and her tan little face looked up at him with sleepy eyes. As if just waking she gave such a little yawn but made no sound. It took seeing her for his brain to catch up with the event of having her in his arms. For him to realize what had happen too quickly. For him to know his son and puppies were being much too quiet. " Daemon would you mind looking for your nephew….."

" he's sitting over there prick . Right where he's been since we arrived. " * I think he wants to see his sister.* Daemon stepped right up behind his brother and extended his black shield around him. He wasn't trying to protect him just keep him upright while he was focusing on his daughter.

Lucivar felt the shield was confused by it since they were all safe. Confused because the was no need for it. He drew his wings around himself and the little bundle in his arms in response * is there something I'm missing bastard.*

* no, but I'm not going to let you fall when your holding my niece.*

* I'm not going…..*

* your shaking.*

He turned towards his brother, " here , you take her." he thought Daemon would say no. thought he would see it as a challenge he didn't want nothing to do with . Was surprised when Daemon grabbed her from his arm's, " watch her…."

Daemon hissed at him then tightened the shield till was just around him and the baby. Carefully glided over to the couch and sat down near his nephew.

Whispering Morgahnn said, " see I told you we should have made him sit first."

" well hell I wasn't expecting _Daemon_ to get all snarly. Well we have a few days to think of a way to get him from the hall when….'

in a very soft rumble Daemon growled, " I'm not leaving Jaenelle while has my babies.." his eyes never left the little bundle as he spoke.

Jaenelle waddled into the sitting room didn't notice Daemon holding his niece, " Lucivar , Marian wants to see you before she falls to sleep."

He didn't ask if everything was alright. Didn't need to hear that it was. He just very quickly glided out of the room and towards where his wife was resting.

Jaenelle turned to the couch after getting the feel of the strong shield that was over there. Watched for a moment as Daemon drew his long black nail around the curve of the babies face. At first she almost went panic thinking Daemon would harm the child. Took a second glance and saw he was waving a web around her. " Daemon!" her voice was high with shock

He glanced up at her and blinked what ever was in his eyes back. Quietly and too innocently said, " What?"

" don't what me. What the hell do you think….."

" our little black widow here has a…." he looked at his nephew thought twice about what he was going to say, " very energetic brother. The web will keep her safe from anything he can think of till she is old enough to make the offering."

" Black widow…. Daemon, my love none of us…."

He untangled her tiny hand and very carefully ran his finger over where her snakes tooth would be in a few years. " the scent is masked, but it's there. Besides sweetheart both her grandparents on this side are black widows."

She waddled over to him and held out her arms for the baby. She let her mind relax. Let herself feel the powers that were in the room. Searched for the black widows that were in the room. Held the baby tighter, " oh , my."

" what did you see lady?"

" she has strength . Some one should warn Lucivar."

" someone should warn me about what?"

Quickly she handed the baby back to Daemon then said, " oh nothing we were just thinking of the perfect name."

Lucivar closed his eyes so to calm himself, " and my wife and I can't come up with a name because?"

Karla grinned almost evilly , " because it is an honor for a black widow to name another black widow."

" Cat you want to name my daughter , I thought…."

" not me….." she looked at Daemon who was once again lost in what ever he was watching in the babies eyes. " your brother."

He held back a laugh. wanted to joke and say, " what naming the twins isn't enough?" took another look at his brother who was clearly lost in a vision , or at least caught in something that was in the baby's eyes. Decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to mock Witch. Would be a worse idea to not listen to what ever his brother was seeing, " alright old son, if your going to name my daughter, out with it."

His head shot up with instinct , and took him a moment to remember that he was sitting in his brother's eyrie. Took him a moment longer to realize his brother had asked him a question and was not challenging him to a fight. Couldn't remember what _that_ question had been but knew it interrupted the conversation he was having with the child he was holding. " what?"

"obliviously you weren't listing so what were you doing?" Lucivar crossed his arms and gave his brother a pointent look.

" teaching my niece how to create soothing webs."

Biting his lower lip Lucivar calmly said, " isn't she a little young to be teaching webs to."

" not for a black widow. You know you and Marian should name her soon. It may help her focus."

" I should name her? I thought it was a black widows honor to name a infant."

Now Daemon felt the eyes on him . Not just his brother's but the realms three most gifted tri gifted queens. Wanted nothing more then anything to disappear. His mind raced there was no way that his brother could have known that he had made that kind of bond with this tiny black widow that was now staring up at him….. Could he? His eyes scanned the room…… no but his wife would have. Seeing only one way out of this situation that wouldn't cause his brother to resent him for naming his daughter he said, " Jaenelle sweetheart are you alright you look a little peaked, maybe you should….."

Lucivar saw what his brother was trying to do . Would have worked if Jaenelle hadn't began to snarl at him for making such a comment. Would have worked it he wasn't trying so hard to sound sincere. Annoyed he found the ebon gray commutation thread * so what is my daughter's name Sadi?*

* you really should name her you know I'm really no good at it. Nor do I want to.*

* but you do know what she should be named.*

* she will be a very gifted black widow, and by the way she should start training as soon as Jaenelle had the babies. Besides that she will be extremely good with eyrien weapons and quite the hearth witch and I think a healer.*

*a black widow , healer that's a hearth witch?*

* makes a good assain don't you think. Who would ever expect a hearth witch or a healer would be able to…*

Lucivar started to pace. A sign that he was thinking of something._ dark wings. Gifted black widow. Eyrien. A silent predator that still showed grace. Never showed there true nature. A raven._ he came to a stop drew his brother's gaze. * would Revenar mind? I mean if we had met him , would he have minded?*

* if what father says is true about him I think he would be honored.*

* will she like the name?*

* she already loves it. Doesn't know what means but loves it.*

Jaenelle watch the two of them and was convinced that they were having a very private conversation. ' so are either of you going to give my niece a name?"

* you sure you don't want to give her a name .*

* I'm sure prick. She's your daughter you should name her.*

" my daughter's name is Raiven."

* * *

**One month later**

The hall was a whirlwind of movement. Had been since Raiven had been born. Had been since Lucivar insisted on staying at the hall till Jaenelle gave birth. Had been a flurry of movement because not only were the servants preparing for two new additions to the family that would arrive any day but they had been chasing after Daemonar who was one handedly undoing all the cleaning that Helen was having done.

For the hundredth time this month Daemon was in his study with his brother and father trying to convince them both to leave. Trying to convince them to take the little beast with them.

" Daemon for the hundredth time if the little beast leaves so is my daughter."

" no, for the millionth time she's not . She not because your wife is staying here to help ….." _bang……._ Daemon shuddered , " what the …"

" mother night , now what ." Saetan didn't seem worried. How ever he did look plaestly annoyed.

_Boom…._ glass shuddered followed by what looked like smoke flowed under the dark wood door. With that the three of them hurried to the door and was pushed back into the room by Karla. A few coughs then she managed to say." everything is fine……" she looked at the high lord remembered that first summer, " uncle Saetan doesn't this remind you of that first summer?'

In a deep growl he said, " yes….. Now what wall did you destroy?"

" tsk, tsk I didn't destroy anything I will have you know….. But…. Well , your grandson found some of Jaenelle's powders…. Don't worry she is currently laughing herself silly in the …… um…. Well if the room only has two walls is it a room or considered out side?"

" That's it . Yaslana I want your son out of here now.."

" oh no Daemon , Daemonar didn't do that." she said in the middle of Lucivar saying " he's your…" he stopped as he saw Daemon's eyes. Saw them well beyond glazed. Saw something feral behind them. Realized letting his son entertain his aunt probably wasn't the best idea right now. Not when Daemon had been more then edgy for the past week. " I'll go take him flying for a while."

" Daemon, if your wife finds this funny then…." Saetan tried to calm his son. Tried but how could he when he was thinking the same thing?

" I don't care . I am not rebuilding the hall at the same time as trying to get my children settled….. No not settled while trying to keep by wife calm till she delivers ." he tried to put a choke hold on his temper would have if there wasn't another loud _boom_ that was followed by what felt like a back lash of black jewel power.

Daemon rushed towards that latest boom. Rushed towards where he felt Jaenelle moon, feeling with what he thought was panic. What he thought was Daemonar doing something that he shouldn't be. Found Witch trying to leash her temper. Found her in all of her glory trying to settle down on what use to be a couch. On what was now a pile of splinters and fluff covered up by a few mix matched blankets.

His eyes scanned the room found Morgahnn too calmly entering with a few more smaller blankets and a arm load of pillows. Watched as Karla came in with a wash bowl and some clean towels. Calmly she grabbed his arm to get his attention, " if you would like to be splattered over the walls then by all means stay. As I tried to tell you Daemonar didn't destroy the walls."

" Karla?" he watched as Witch glared at him as he felt the floor begin to break under his feet."

" Prince Sadi it is not wise for you to be here." Karla spoke through clenched teeth.

Daemon gave a half bow and backed out of the room shutting the door behind him. Turned to his father, " is that why Witch usually doesn't have more then one child?"

" no prince . They usually only have one because their lover's don't usually know when to leave the room."

Feeling his legs begin to buckle he very quietly said, " maybe writing out the orders to have the hall fixed…."

" would be a wise decision , prince."

" Lucivar is?"

" laying his son down for a nap before he takes him flying."

* prick come help me write to …. Who ever will have to come fix the hall.*

* no, that's quite aright . Besides I'm busy ….*

* bring your daughter with you *

* don't like to wait?*

Lucivar barely got to the bottom of the steps before the hall shook. His wings came around him and his very fussy daughter in response to that last shake. He barley got to the study before everything in the hall went still. Went too still.

* Bustard?*

* your shielded?*

* I'm always shielded.*

The study door creaked open, " good come with me."

" where?"

" I don't like the fill of the hall right now."

" that I can agree with you on , however….. I am not taking my daughter near _that _room."

Morgahnn rushed down the hall. Her red hair looked a mess with knots and tangles sticking out everywhere, but she looked calm. " first no more, or you can find a healer to deliver it. And second your queen would like to see you."

Queen, " is she……"

" now Daemon." Lucivar grabbed her arm just as Daemon made a slow glide to move away from the study. " what's going on, Lady?"

She grinned, " nothing . As I said Daemon's queen needs to see him." * I wasn't referring to Jaenelle*

* and who……*

* your niece will be a force to be reckoned with well before she has her birth right ceremony. Expect your brother to visit you often just for a moment of quiet.*

Lucivar bit back a laugh. His eyrie would be quiet compaer to here. Now that was funny. Seeing his brother disappear down the hall he asked, " how much do they look like witch?"

Very calmly she said, " before or after they found their shuck?"

" their?" Saetan came out from the study . Now wished he had remained inside a while longer.

" yes their. Though it odd Witch looked at her son and smiled. Almost laughted when she said he looked like Daemon. Last time I looked Daemon didn't look like a cat."

A voice flowed from down the hallway. Tersa's voice. " he is my son."

" Tersa?"

" yes high lord my son. Your mirror but my son. Have you never woundered what Witch saw when she looked at him. Or why only he could make her want. He's my son Saetan , but it was Lorn who dreamed that witch's lover would also be her protector. That her lover would also be strong enough to give her the children that she dreamed."

Lucivar coughed, " well that certainly makes sense." now wunderinh himself what Daemon looked like in the abyss.

* * *

Karla tried to wrap the babies in blankets . Gave up after she scrapped her hand on the little boys claws and nearly backed into the girls horn. Frustrated asked, " they will find their shuck soon won't they."

" their scared. You know that wasn't how they were suppose to be born ."

" you're the one…… here you wrap them in blankets. "she wasn't going to argue with a new mother but it was Janelle's idea of passing the baby though the stomach rather then pushing the baby out .

Karla handed both of the infants to her. Watched as the claws began to vanish. Watched as the little queen's horn disappeared. Watched in amazement as the all of the more unique parts of there body faded into the tan Hayllain shucks. Watched as only the bright shappire eyes remained anlong with the thind strips of blond mixed in through out the black locks of thick hair that was starting to show signs og growing. Jaenelle laughed as she said, " Morgahnn will you go find Daemon now ? I think his chidren are ready to see him."

Morghann raised an eyebrow , " his children?"

" of course because my children would never be thinking of ways to make his heart stop."

" thinking…. You know what they are…"

" now karla , you know better then to ask that. After all you were younger then my nephew the first time I knew what you were thinking."

" oh , my…." I always woundered about that."

* * *

Daemon slightly puched the door open . Opened it only enough to hear both Karla and Jaenelle laughing. Stopped when he heard what sounded like Kaelas purring. Puzzled he finished oping the door would have turned back around if he hadn't been told his queen wated to see him. Glided over to his wife who look comfortable on the bed that she would have created out of the fluffling and blankets. In a soft purr he said, " sweetheart wouldn't you be more comfortable in a bed."

" bed? " she looked around now fully realizing what she had done because she hadn't expected having a baby hurt so much. Realized what she was laying on and what it must have been just hours before. " oh , yes a bed would be much better. But wouldn't like to hold your children first?"

He looked down into her arms saw the two bight sets of sapphire eyes looking up at him. Wanted to snach both of them out of her arms. Knew if he did Jaenlle would probably breack them. Knelt down beside her instead. " sweet heart I'll hold them once I have you tucked in some place soft and warm. _and not so mouch outside_.

Her joy faded from her eyes. " you don't…."

" I don't want them to get sick. Sweet heart this room had four walls this morning. Two of which kept the outside well outside. Now I would love tohold my ….. Our children but not here."

" oh….. Well then you carry …."

" I will carry you and Karla can carry the babies upstairs. No arguing about this."

She made such a grumpy face before fiannaly saying, "Oh fine have it your way."

* * *

He carried her up to the bedroom and when he was stified that she was comfortable, and had a sleep web wrapping around her because he was sure that she was exhausted, he took his children from Karla and proply sent her out of the room. Waited till the door was shut then placed a black shield around it. He would let his brother and father see the babies soon enough but right now he wanted them to him self.

With the room quiet and knowing that no one would bother him at least for a few moments he looked into his childrens eye. Found looking into his daughter's to be soothing, comforting. Felt something inside of himself shift and become solid. Felt himself let go of all the doubts that he had since the dream web. Found himself healing from scars that were well past bleeding. Scars he couldn't remember. he found him self healing from the pain of eing kept away from his father, being taken from his mother. Felt all the scars he had as a child fade. Knew his daughter held a leash she would never understand. Knew it was the same leash Jaenelle held for Saetan.

Calmed he gazed into his son's eyes. His heart stopped as he watched something feral behind those dark shappire eyes knew as soon as his son found his legs he would be worse then his nephew. Well at least he could start making the pertection webs and others that would keep his son out of most of the trouble he might get himself into. Decided that his son took after his mother. Yes and every time he did something that stopped one of their hearts he could tell Jaenelle something like remember when you….. And then he find some little story that he could fit into that. After all he had been a good child and hadn't turned into the Sadist till after his birthright ceremony. Or at least he never shook the hall or scared his father the way Jaenelle had .

* * *

Daemon laid down next to his wife with both of the babies between them. Closed his eyes and felt the mist swirling around him. Calmly opened his eyes to his and Janelle's misty place. Slowly saw her standing with her back towards him . Saw her leaning over something. Heard the purring and knew she was standing over her children. Slowly he crept up behind her and looked over her shoulder. Saw both of his children laying on the alter.

He had expected for his Daughter to be Witch. Had felt it in her though her power had felt muted. Didn't expect his son to look more like a cat then…. " sweetheart?"

" I thought you should know their true forms." her midnight voice spoke. She sounded like she was bracing for some kind of rejection.

" their beautiful ….. But…."

" but…." she echoed

" why does my son look more like a cat when my daughter has all of your more beautiful parts?"

She turned toward Daemon and almost laughed, " you really don't know do you?"

" know what sweet heart?"

" know what darling." he looked down at his hands. The same hands he had when he was awake so what could she possible be talking about.

Witch smiled all to knowingly. " My love you are your mother's son and the cats are very strong dreamers."

Now fully confused and wanting nothing more then to hold her and his children in his arms he said, " sweet heart my mother is not a cat, but if you would like to say that I am part feline then go right a head."

" you can be such a male sometimes." then huffed as she called in a small hand mirror. " here"

Annoyed he took it. After all he knew what he looked like didn't he? He glimpsed at the mirror then took a long look at who was looking back at him. It was his face but he had a few strips around his face that looked like one of the striped cats. And his eyes although gold were big but slanted ….. Not cat eyes…. More …. Amphibious ….. More dragon like. It made him wonder what else looked different. " you were going to tell me about this ….. When?"

" I thought you knew. Besides it gives our children just a little more strength don't you think?"

He weighted that word….strength. .. Mother night…. They didn't need more strength ….. " is that all you wanted to show me sweetheart?" afraid to say more.

" mmmm … no there is one more thing….. Would Lucivar be willing to teach them to fly?'

Mother night could the surprises stop now really? " Fly?"

" well since uncle Andover taught me to sore like a hawk I thought…."

" you fly?….. No …. no I don't want to know… correction there are some things I don't need to know. So if you would like our children to learn to fly I'm sure your first escort would be more then happy to teach them….." he paused knew he could set a price for his children learning something like that , " after you set your court back up that is."

" that's not funny Daemon."

" no , but who else could teach our daughter what she needs to know about ruling a court or an entire realm for that matter."

She turned and sputtered knew he was telling the truth knew she didn't want to rule. But hell she wasn't going to have some one else teach her daughter how to be a good queen ……. And it would keep her male relatives out of trouble that they had been getting into as of late. " done….. After I am rested _we_ will reestablish my court."

" reestablish lady? All you need is three males….. And I know one off the top of my head."

She gave a little snarl. One that was cutely mimicked by her little queen and then by her son. Though both snarls sounded more like little growls she knew that they would be mimicking her even after they left the misty place.

* * *

Daemon kept the room black locked and shielded for three days while Jaenelle rested. Or more like till she convinced him that the family should be allowed to greet the new additions. He promised after they woke he would lower the shields. Promised to help her down to the newly built sitting room so that she could show off her children. Refused to promise that any one but him could hold his daughter. His future queen. Growled when she suggested that he didn't have to keep the babies shielded while in the house.

Glared when she formally told him that the first circle could hold the babies if they wanted. Remembered obedience was not the first law and could be thrown out the window. Growled right back, " the first one who touches my daughter will end up a permanent resident in hell."

She looked in his eyes. Saw not the tiniest flicker of laughter was there. No …. what she did see was that he was absolutely serious . Her eyes closed as she sent s silent prayer to the darkness for when that little queen became old enough to be curious about men. Prayed harder that Daemon would back down when she decided to have a consort or a lover…… really prayed that he wouldn't kill very male that tried to get near her….. Knew Daemon would never allow his daughter near a male that he didn't like. Knew exactly where those men would end up if they tried to go behind his back and court his daughter….

Jaenelle looked at her son, whispered, " you too?"

He looked up at her and in a baby's grin agreed. Kept looking as his little hand turned to a little claw with deadly sharp nails. She knew her daughter was going to have her hands full keeping her father from killing every male who talked to her. Knew she would have a harder time with her brother who would no doubt be more physical then their father

" fine hold your daughter…. But while your holding her who is going to …… shield? " she stopped then let out a sigh….. " you shielded him? Really Daemon who do you think ….."

" oh I have no doubt my son is perfectly safe with your first circle or with the coven how ever my nephew is down there and he's already tried to feed his sister nut cakes and who knows what…. No I am just being cautious till the little monster had ajusted to all the new babies being around"

" oh fine….. But are we going to name them before they meet their family or are we going to let the family name them?"

" we're giving them the Angelline name I presume."

" then you presume wrong prince. Last time I checked both my brother and papa carry the name of SaDiablo."

Daemon smiled, " I hoped you would say that."

"why?"

" because I think your brother would be proud to have a nephew named after him."

" Lucivar?"

" no , Memphis."

" and here I thought you would want…."

" maybe next time…" he saw her looking worried, " that is if you still want the hall filled with little feet."

" of hooves….. Can't forget about claws either since….." her eyes lit up as her mind filled with possibilities

" oh no sweet heart I would never forget about claws." he leaned over and gave her a little kiss , " now about our daughter……I was thinking Ledia."

" and where did you find that name?"

" it was Draca's daughter's name…. I don't know I just thought….."

" I love it."

* * *

**One year later**

Ledia and Memphis were toddling around the main sitting room of the hall while Raiven fluttered from one set of arms to another. It was Daemonar's birth right ceremony and they were only waiting for Jaenelle to come join them before they got started. Were waiting because someone had thought it would be a good idea to bring in some snakes while they waited for Daemonar. Had thought it would be a good idea till they saw Daemon bit his lower lip . No one dared to ask when Jaenelle darted from the room. The only thing that was mutter was, " you couldn't have waited a few more days could you bastard."

" I couldn't wait? You live with witch and then we'll see who can't wait."

" children enough." Saetan said as he shook his head

Both of them looked at their father then turned to their own children. The family waited from dusk till dawn for Daemonar to flutter to the room . Waited quietly as the time passed. They all started to get nervous as a hour past the time for the little beast to come from the alter. Relief swept the room when he fluttered in.

" what jewel do you have boyo?"

" grandpapa Lorn said I was special."

Mother night. Lucivar chocked back panic, " he did and what jewel did he give you?"

His little eyes filled with tears , " I'm only suppose to have one."

" no , I only mean what color?"

Nervous he handed over what Lorn had given him. Handed over a small velvet bag, " here, papa."

Lucivar looked at his father as to ask if this was normal. Watched as his father shrugged. Then open the bag. In his hand spilled out five jewels all of them dominantly red but all of them having veins of gray and ebon gray that seemed to create a web around the jewel. In the jewel.

" did grandpa Lorn tell you what to call the jewels?"

" spider red . What does that mean?"

" boyo I have no idea. Cat do you…..?"

" Lorn gives the gifts , not I ."

Lucivar looked back down at his son firmly said, " it means your special." _and ebon gray shields won't hold you at home._ " Daemon you will be stopping by in the next Day or two to help me…."

" yes prick …. I will be there in the morning…. That is soon enough isn't it?"

" yes tomorrow will be just fine."

Daemonar fluttered over to his little cousin. Decided that she wasn't properly shielded. Tried his jewel. Yelled out when something slashed his hand.

Daemon stiffened as Lucivar to calmly went over to his son, " what did you do boyo."

" tried to shield Ledia. You said always to shield …. She's not shielded."

Lucivar looked at his niece who looked to innocent. Looked closely at her eyes and knew that look. It was the same look Jaenelle got when she was pissed. " boyo , Ledia don't need shielded."

" why?"

" because your unka has her shielded."

Satisfied he fluttered into his mothers arms. And nuzzled down ready for sleep.

Lucivar looked at his brother. Daemon just grinned all to knowing that his daughter was shielded but he wasn't the one who had shielded her. All to knowing that Janelle had worked it into the tiny anklet that was around her foot. Smiled because his daughter had just shown her uncle who her temperament came from and it wasn't her mother.

**- end**


End file.
